The Investigator and The Assassin
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki is one of the best investigators in Japan but when she is called by Igarashi Tora to investigate a series of accidents in their factories, she is paired with Usui Takumi, a freelance assassin who is more than happy to work with her. Will their personalities clash or will something blossom from it? AU!
1. The collision of two worlds

**Hi guys! I'm been writing maid sama fanfics for the past few days and this is the first au multi-chapter fanfic I have done for this series. After looking at pictures of Misaki and Usui on the internet, I came across the picture of them dressed up as spies and I thought it might make a good story so here it is. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Ayuzawa Misaki sat at her desk, her hands flying over the keyboard as she typed her report. Her left hand fumbled for her coffee mug, which she swung to her mouth and she grimaced as she felt the bitter taste enter her mouth. She sighed as she made sure the report was okay one last time and she pressed the print button, the printer next to her whirring as it spat out the papers. She picked them up and placed them in a folder before walking to the chief director's office. The place was filled with the sound of people typing or answering calls, the place alive with sounds and machinery at work.

"You called for me, sir?" she asked as she opened the door, using her butt to push the door open. She nearly slipped in her heels as she moved to the table, dropping the pile of documents unceremoniously on the table. Her boss eyed her as he glanced at the amount of paperwork he had to go through. "Ayuzawa, you don't have to do each report in such detail," he muttered as he went through the pile. Misaki was the best investigator in the whole force and she liked her work to be done well, even if it meant explaining everything to the tiniest detail.

"Since you're here, I have a new case for you. They specifically requested that you be involved," he said as he handed a file to her. She opened it and scanned the face and profile of person who had requested the investigation. "Igarashi Tora. The heir to the Igarashi group, a company famous in the entire world for selling anything from furniture to electronics. There have been recent reports of various factories getting sabotaged by an unknown assailant. He had requested you look into it and provide security for him at the same time," he said as Misaki quirked an eyebrow. "But why me, sir?" she asked and her boss shrugged. "He has his reasons. He requests you meet him at 3pm tomorrow at his estate. Here is his address," he said as he pointed at his info. "I'm on it," Misaki said as she turned, closing the door behind her. Finally, a new assignment but she wondered what would a rich kid want with someone like her…

…

Usui Takumi sat at a café, sipping his coffee as he glanced around him. People milled about, out for lunch or shopping. He glanced at his watch, wondering where his client was. He was already late by nearly twenty minutes. He clicked his tongue, knowing how annoying it was to get a client who was late. As he drank his coffee, he felt someone hitting his shoulder, making him nearly spill his drink. The person muttered a quick apology before moving away. Usui grunted as he rubbed his shoulder to see a black phone on the table. The package his client was to give him. He grinned as he picked it up and placed it to his ear.

 _"Is this Usui Takumi? If so, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kanade Maki and I represent the Igarashi group. I'm calling you today to offer you a job. My master, Igarashi Tora is the heir to the Igarashi Group and currently there have been some sabotaging of factories around the country own by the Igarashi Group. The president fears for his son's safety and also wants to find out the culprit behind these attacks. I want you to work under us as both an intelligence gatherer and security personnel. If you accept this job, you will make your way to the Igarashi residence on Orange Street at 3pm sharp today. I look forward to working with you. This message will self-destruct in one minute._

Usui grinned to himself as he got up, placing money on the table for the drink. He walked to a nearby bin, chucking the phone into it. He smiled to himself as he thought of the work he had been given. There was no way he would reject such an interesting offer. What could the son of the Igarashi group want with an assassin like himself? As Usui chuckled to himself, the phone self-destructed in the bin, causing a tiny explosion that rattled the bin, causing gasps to erupt all around him. "I don't know what game you're playing, Igarashi. But the deal it on," Usui said as he walked down the street.

….

Misaki handed the money to the cab driver, who waved her off as she stood in front of the massive gates of the Igarashi Mansion. Several other large estates lined the row of massive land, each bigger than the other. The Igarashi Mansion loomed above them all, making them seem like tiny toy houses. Heck, it didn't even look like a mansion. More like a palace! Misaki gripped her bag as she checked in with security, showing them her badge. The guard gave her a curt nod and allowed her to enter, the doors yawning wide to allow her to enter.

She was met with a group of butlers and maids, who bowed as she entered. She felt so uncomfortable as they escorted her into the house, the entrance so large it could fit her house in it. Her shoes clicked against the floor as she walked, massive paintings of the Igarashi family hanging on the walls. She thought she had have walked a mile when she finally reached a room, which the butler knocked on. "Ayuzawa Misaki has arrived, sir," he said as he bowed low. "Enter," a voice said and the butler showed her in, the room brightly lit with a massive chandelier and large windows allowed the afternoon light to stream into the room.

As the door swung shut behind her, she turned to face a massive mahogany desk, its surface decorated with objects from all around the world. A green lamp shone on it, lighting various papers that littered its surface. "Ayuzawa Misaki, what a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," a voice sounded as a man rose from his chair, his yellow eyes staring at her in amusement. Tora Igarashi smiled as he approached her, his eyes raking her body like a fine specimen. "I'm Tora Igarashi, son to the President of the Igarashi Group. A pleasure to meet you," he smiled as he bowed low, kissing her hand like a gentleman would.

"Ahh… the pleasure is mine," she squeaked as he showed her to the table, letting her sink into a lush leather chair with plush pillows. "Now, I hope you have read the details of the investigation," he said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Yes I have," she said as she removed the file from her bag. "What do you make out of it?" he asked. "From all the details I have gathered, it seems safe to assume that this was the work of one person," she said as he raised his eyebrows.

"How would one person be able to slip past security and sabotage all those machines?" he asked. "Its easier for one person to sneak in and sabotage the factory. Better than bringing a large crowd which would have caused much commotion," she said as he grinned. "I like your style," he said as she flushed. "Uh thanks?" she muttered as the door swung open. The butler entered, carrying a tray of drinks that fizzed. He set them on the table before bowing himself out. Misaki took one of the drinks and brought it to her lips as she looked about taking in the room around her. It was lined with shelves of books and as she looked in front of her, she realized there was one more drink on the table.

"Are we expecting someone?" she asked as Tora grinned. He swirled the liquid in his glass, watching as it formed a mini tornado in it. "He should be here anytime soon," he said just as the doors opened to reveal two men standing at the entrance. "President Igarashi," one of them bowed, his eyes shut, making Misaki wonder how he could even see. "Ah, so you accepted the offer," Tora smiled as the other one came in. His blonde hair shone in the light and he looked like a lost college student in his jeans and bomber jacket. He didn't look like someone to be called by Tora.

"Misaki, may I introduce you to Usui Takumi, your partner for the duration of the investigation," Tora said as both of them looked at each other. For some reason, Misaki felt the heat rush in her face as she glanced at the man in front of her. He couldn't be more than 22, which was around her age. But there was something about him that put him off… "Yo, partner," he said as he made a cat-like face. He grinned as her face became flustered as she whirled around. "Partner?!" she blurted as Igarashi Tora grinned.

….

"Oh, you came. I wasn't sure if you got the message," Maki smiled as he opened the door for Usui. He didn't want to take the front entrance so Maki had to come get him from the servants area. Usui wondered why servants even existed in this era. "This way," Maki said, gesturing him to enter. As they walked, Usui wondered how the guy could even see with his eyes closed. He kept them shut at all times but he seemed pretty familiar with the place as they walked through countless of similar looking corridors to come to a large set of double doors that stood at the end of one corridor.

Maki took hold of the doorknob and swung the door open, the door yawning to reveal a large room filled with books and a mahogany desk situated in front of a large row of windows, a giant chandelier swinging above to cast a yellow light around the room. Usui whistled to himself as Maki made the introductions and they walked into the room , his eyes falling on his client and a woman in front of him. As he stared at her, he felt something stir in his heart. The way her face was set, the way she sat… she had a certain air to her… what was it?

"Misaki, may I introduce you to Usui Takumi, your partner for the duration of the investigation," Tora said as both of them looked at each other. _Misaki, eh… that suits her…_ he thought to himself as he raised a hand in greeting. "Yo, partner," he said as her face turned red. He grinned to himself, knowing how much his presence would normally trigger reactions in women but Misaki… she was different. She held her ground better than he thought. _She is going to be interesting to work with,_ he thought to himself as she blurted, "Partner?!" Oh boy, this is going to be interesting.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! I'll try to update around two to three times a week, depending if I'm free.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. The beginning of the investigation

**I'm back! I'm in a pretty good mood so here is the next chapter. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Misaki ogled at the statement Tora had made, her heart sinking. "No. No way. There's no way I can work with him!" she snapped as she stood up. "Misaki, he's one of the best assassins in the world. He will be valuable in providing security and plus, he is good at gathering information due to his many contacts with people in the underworld, which I assume you wouldn't have," Tora grinned, his tiger like teeth peeking from under his lip. He looked like a tiger staring at his prey and he had cornered them and was about to make them his supper.

"I have no objection," Usui said as he lifted up his hand like a kid in school. "See? He has no problem," Tora said as Misaki tried to get things straight. She, working with an assassin?! How can it be safe to trust a man whose job is to kill people he had been paid to do so? "How can you be sure he can be trusted?" I asked. "As long as he is under me, he will be barred from doing anything to harm you. Besides, if something happens to you, it will be become more troublesome to him. You're the one who can get through all the legal means to find information right?" Tora said as Misaki clenched her fists. This was not what she had in mind.

"Fine. If you insist, I'll work with him," she said as she jabbed a finger at Usui, who looked at her with mocked hurt. "This person has a name," he muttered as he made his cat face, making her want to slap him. "Okay! Now why don't we exchange greetings and we'll be on our merry way!" Tora smiled as he spread out his hands, as though he wanted to bless them. Misaki grunted as Usui extended his hand to her, a soft smile on his face.

"Glad to be working with you, Misa-chan," he grinned as she flushed. What, now he's on the nickname basis? "Shut up, baka Usui," she muttered as he raised his eyebrows. "Mmm, no one ever called me that before. But thank you for the compliment," he smiled as she turned red and flustered. Tora merely looked at them, his hands clasped in front of him as he grinned. "This is going to be interesting," he said as Maki nodded by his side.

….

"No wonder I didn't remember reading anything about the incidents in the papers," Misaki said as she scrolled through her computer. Tora had given them various documents on the factories and what kind of machines had been sabotaged but for now, there doesn't seem to be a pattern in what kind of machines were destroyed, only that various factories had been infiltrated. "Who would do such a thing?" she wondered aloud as Usui came in with some newspapers, dropping them onto the table. They were currently at his house, since hers was took small and cramped, plus the wifi sucked.

At Usui's home, it was located in an expensive apartment in the middle of the city and she had gaped when they approached it, wondering how an assassin could live in this kind of location. She thought of her own small home she still shared with her mother and sister but pushed it away. "Welcome to my humble home," he had said as he allowed her to enter. To her surprise, the place was sparsely furnished, just one couch and a tv located in the living room and an area for cooking. Misaki opened the fridge to see it barely stocked. She looked around as Usui went to his room to change.

She sat down, wondering why it was so empty? If he had the money to buy such an expensive place, surely he could dig out more to furnish it… she sighed as she got out her computer, placing it on the table and pressing the on button, letting it whirr to life. She sighed inwardly at the thought of having to use such an old laptop but she didn't have enough money to buy one… As she removed her coat, Usui came out, wearing a cotton shirt and pants. A pair of glasses was perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Yo, Misa-chan," he muttered as he watched her gape at him, wondering what she was so amused about. "You wear glasses?" she said as he grinned. Man, that grin really ticked her off for some reason. "Assassins have bad eyesight too sometimes, you know," he said as he sat down, eying her slightly too small blouse, which revealed her chest. She squeaked a little as she wrapped her coat around her before he grabbed a shirt and threw it at her. "Oi!" she started to say when she heard him moving away. "Put that on. Its clean and I won't look," he said as she heard a door shut close.

She slowly lifted the shirt down from her face, her face still flushing from earlier to see a deserted living room. She quickly glanced around to make sure he wasn't looking and she snatched off her shirt to pull on the one Usui had given her. The soft cotton made her sigh with comfort, having to have worn such scratchy cheap clothes all the time. As she did so, she heard the small squeak of a door opening and she saw a gleaming pair of eyes from the room. "You pervert, baka Usui!" she shrieked just as a cat jumped from the room, leaping at her, she shrieked as she fell back, nearly colliding with the coffee table.

"Yo," Usui mumbled as he exited the room, running a hand through his hair. "Oh," she muttered, furious at herself for making such a stupid assumption. "Ahh… thanks for the shirt," she mumbled. "You're welcomed," he replied and he sat down, both of them sitting in uncomfortable silence for a moment. "Uh… so you have a cat?" she asked. "Yeah. But he hates me," he mumbled as he tried to call to the cat, which hissed and ran to hide behind the curtains. "Then why do you keep it?" she asked and he shrugged. "Just for the company," he said. His eyes were soft as he looked at her, wider than normal behind the glasses.

"Anyway, let's start by looking for news about the incidents," Misaki said and they had got to work, Misaki pouring over the internet for information and Usui looked through profiles of people in the factories. "Mmm, nothing here," he muttered as he tossed down the last pile. All of them had come clean, most of them having had signed out on the night the factories were attacked. "There is information about the incidents but not much. Guess they're trying to keep it under wraps," Misaki said as she closed the top of the computer, yawning. As she did, the sound of a stomach growling filled the air.

Misaki clutched her stomach, turning red as she tried to hide it. "You hungry?" Usui asked as she shook her head. "Nah! I'm fine," she started to saw as an even louder growl emitted from her belly. "Come on. I'll whip up some dinner," he said as he stood up. "Baka," she muttered as she stood up, following him to the kitchen as he began to pull things out of the fridge.

"Here, you can cook the rice and some eggs," he said as he handed the ingredients to her. Misaki stared at them as though she was holding a bomb. "Ayuzawa. Don't you know you to cook?" Usui mused, his cat-face on. "Of course I do!" she shouted as she shot to the stove, holding out the egg in front of her like it was going to explode. "Ayuzawa, where's the pan?" he called as she squeaked. Damn, at home her mother and Suzuna will always handle the cooking so she didn't feel the need to cook unless the world was about to end.

"Come on. I'll do it," he said as he took a pan from under the stove and placed it on the stove, turning the knob so the fire turned on. He poured some oil into it before turning to face her. "Here. You hold it like this," he said as he held her hands, still holding onto the egg. "You crack the egg like this," he murmured in her ear, showing her how to crack it using the side of the pan and the yellow yolk dripped into the pan with a splat. "And there you have a fried egg," Usui said as he flipped the egg over. The way he did it, he looked so cool.

"I knew that…" Misaki muttered as he laughed lightly. "There's no need to be ashamed of it, Ayuzawa," he said as he tossed other ingredients into the pan, a pleasant aroma rising into the air. He stirred the ingredients with purpose, his hand never faltering as he tossed in spices into it. The way he moved, he moved with liquid grace. Like an assassin. "Give me the coriander," he called as Misaki snapped back to reality. She glanced around, wondering what he meant when she saw a container with some type of herb in it.

"Here," she said as she passed it to him and he was about to shake it in when he stared at the label. He turned to face her, a grin on his face. "Misa-chan. Do you know the difference between peppercorn and coriander?" he smiled as she squeaked. True enough, balls of peppercorn rolled around inside the bottle and she shouted an apology as he sighed. He turned around and proceeded to toss the peppercorn into the pan. "Hey?! I don't you want to use coriander!" she blurted as he chuckled, a rich sound coming from his throat. "Whatever Ayuzawa takes, I'll use it," he said, making her flush.

"Shut it, baka Usui," she muttered as she went to set the dining table. As she set the chopsticks and bowls on the table, she wondered why she was having dinner with an assassin in an expensive apartment in the middle of the city? She turned to look at him, his back against her as he concentrated on cooking. As she stared at him, he turned around, making his ridiculous cat face at her. She scowled as she turned back to her work, smiling a bit to herself as she did so.

When Usui brought the food to the table, her mouth watered as she saw what he had cooked. For an assassin, he was a pretty good cook. "Oi, Misa-chan," he said, waving a hand in her face. "What?! Oh! Right! Sorry! Itadakimasu!" she said as she started to eat. Usui merely shrugged as he started to eat, the sound of cutlery hitting porcelain filling the air. As they ate, Misaki laughed silently to herself. This is going to be an interesting assignment…


	3. Let's get ready to tango!

**Happy weekend everyone! I don't the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Misaki opened her eyes slowly, the morning sun shining from the windows. She yawned and stretched her arms behind her head, massaging her temples to calm down the throbbing pain in her head. As she did so, a soft blanket fell to the ground, pooling into a small heap. A little unsure of her surroundings, she glanced around, wondering for a moment where she was when a familiar annoying voice filled the air.

"Morning, Misa-chan," Usui said from the stove, the smell of bacon cooking filing the air. "Uh, morning, Usui," she mumbled as she got up when she realized something. She didn't remember getting onto the couch and sleeping the previous night. "Oi, did you carry me yesterday?!" she shrieked as Usui turned around, completely unfazed by the question. "You were sleeping soundly at the table last night. I didn't want to wake you so I carried you there. There's only one bed in the house but you're welcomed to share it with me," he grinned as she snagged a pillow from the couch.

"Calm down. I didn't do anything to you," he said but she kept holding onto it for dear life. '"Like I trust you, perverted alien," she snapped as he grinned. "That's a first. Normally women would be completely charmed by my looks and swoon when they see me," he said as he ran a hand over his messy hair. He didn't seem to make an effort in trying to tame it and it stuck out wildly all over his head. As he did so, a low growl came from Misaki, who clutched her belly as she turned red.

"Does your stomach always do that?" he mused as she glared at him. "Shut it, baka Usui, she muttered as he grinned. That made her even more flustered as she shot to the bathroom to shower. Thank goodness she had brought a change of clothes with her from yesterday so she pulled on a pair of slacks and a white button up shirt, combing her wet hair in front of the mirror. The bathroom was simple, just a few bottles of men's shampoo lining the walls. She peered at them, wondering where he had gotten them when a rap sounded on the door.

"Misa-chan. Breakfast is ready!" Usui called as she yelped, nearly dropping her comb. "Be there in a sec!" she replied and she heard the sound of retreated feet coming from the other side. "That weirdo…" she muttered as she grabbed her stuff and stuffed them into her bag, walking out to the main area. Food was piled up on the table and she drooled slightly as she caught the scent of bacon and eggs. "We have a meeting with Igarashi Tora today at 10am. You better make it quick," Usui said as he poured some tea into his cup. Everything he did seemed so professional that it made Misaki bubble with annoyance.

"Why do you call be Misa-chan?" she blurted, wondering why she even asked the question. "You have a problem with that?" he grinned over the rim of his mug as she flushed. "Its just that.. we're merely colleagues and nothing more. Its not like I know you well or anything," she muttered. "Well, if you want to go back to being called Ayuzawa," he started to say when she stopped him. "Uh, no need! Its not like I mind! Anyway, forget I asked!" she said as she dug into her food, the bacon melting in her mouth. "Fine, Misaki," he said and the way he said it made her heart flutter. Concentrate Misaki! He's just a collegue! "Shut it, baka Usui," she muttered as he smiled.

….

Both of them had spent the night researching on possible causes for the incidents but came up with nothing. All the staff came out cleared which left possible competitors being involved. "Do you know anyone who could possibly want to bring down the Igarashi group?" Misaki asked as Tora lounged in his chair, a glass of wine in his hand. Boy, that guy sure loved to drink his expensive stuff.

"Not that I could think of. So far all of our competitors are in good terms with us since they know what would happen if they ever tried to do something funny," he said as he sipped his drink. He stroked his hair, running it through as he looked at the window outside. Usui was sitting opposite Misaki, his eyes trained on the chandelier above him. She wondered why he hasn't been blinded by the light yet.

"Anyway. I called you here not to discuss this matter. More of an upcoming event," he said as Usui turned to focus on them. "Is it about the upcoming high society ball?" he asked and Tora smirked. "Precisely. I need you two to guard me during the duration of the ball but at the same time, you are to see if there is any suspicious activity going about," he said. High society ball? Misaki wondered how it would be like since she had never attended one before.

"You two will be posing as a high standing couple at the ball. Here are your invitations," he said as he handed them an envelope. "Couple?!" Misaki gasped as she looked at the tickets. "Mr and Mrs Ayuzawa are cordially invited to the High Society Ball on the 21st of February which would be held at The Mandarin Oriental Hotel, Tokyo," Usui read from the paper. "Why did you use my surname?" Misaki asked. "There are many types of high society people so its hard for them to keep track of everyone. Yours doesn't stand out to much, unlike Usui here," he said as Usui raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Anything else?" Usui asked as he slid the tickets into his coat pocket. "Just be there on time. I'll be sending a transport for both of you. Make sure you look good," Tora smirked as he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "What does that guy think he's doing?" Misaki fumed as she stomped out of the room. "Woah, Misa-chan. Calm down," Usui muttered as they were escorted out. "Don't tell me you're scared," he said as she whirled around.

"This is my first major assignment and I have to pose at a high society ball as a high standing woman! I don't even know how to dance!" she snapped as she covered her mouth. Dammit, she sounded so bad. Usui smirked as he took hold of her hand. "Don't worry, Ayuzawa, I'll make you one of the most amazing high standing ladies Japan has ever seen," he said as she flushed red. Shit, she has been blushing too much lately. "Shut it, baka Usui," she muttered as they walked down the hall.

….

"Just follow my lead," he said as he held her by the waist. They were both in the living room and they had cleared some space to make room for their dancing. She groaned as he offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?" he had asked and she reluctantly took it. "When I move, you move, got it?" he said and she nodded. "Okay. One two three. One two three," he said as he started to move, his moves graceful and fluid like. She tried to follow his beat but she kept on stepping on his feet. "Ouch," he muttered but he kept on dancing, twirling her around.

"You never danced before?" he asked as she turned her head away. "Never had a reason to," she said as she accidently stepped on his right foot for what could have been the tenth time in five minutes. "Just relax. Follow my lead," he said as he dipped her low. Her hair spilled onto the floor, exposing her bare neck as he pulled her up. "Not bad. You haven't stepped on my foot for an entire five minutes. That's an improvement," he mused as they sat down, Misaki's back hurting from all that dancing.

"How did you learn how to dance like that?" she asked as he gulped down some water. "I had to master all kinds of things in my line of work. Dancing was one of the simpler ones," he said. He didn't look tired at all while Misaki felt so exhausted. She couldn't imagine having to do that in heels and a dress. She wondered if the dress would rip if she accidently stepped on it, blowing their cover and ending the investigation there and then. She shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine as long as I'm around," he said as a ding came from the door. Usui got up and walked to the door, peeping through the eyehole before opening it. Maki stood there, two packages in his hand and he muttered a few words to Usui before bowing and closing the door. "What did he want?" Misaki asked as he dropped the packages on the table. "Our disguises," he smirked as he opened one of the packages to reveal red material that spilled onto the floor with liquid grace.

Misaki picked up the dress, gaping at it. She had never worn something so expensive and beautiful in her entire life and her heart skipped a beat. It was gorgeous. "Well, we still have a bit of time to practice for the ball tonight," he said as she turned to look at him. "Its tonight?" she blurted as he smirked. "You really get lost in your head, Ayuzawa," he said as she lifted up the dress. It went all the way down to her feet and she had been given a pair of black heels to match. She tried them on for a while, wobbling as she tried to balance herself. She had only ever worn pumps or sport shoes in her entire life.

"Since they have arrived, why don't we try practicing with them?" Usui said as he stood up. "Eh?!" she shrieked as she wobbled over to him, trying not to snap her ankles. She felt like she was going to topple over any moment. "Misa-chan. Trust in me," he murmured in her ear as he held onto her waist and she blushed furiously. "Don't sound so perverted, baka Usui," she muttered as he turned on the music, soft classical music filling the air as they danced.


	4. A night to remember

**Hey hey hey! Thank you to all of you who have read, liked and reviewed this story so far! Its great to hear your thoughts on this story and I hope you continue to enjoy reading it. Here is chapter 4! I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei.**

The limo arrived at the front of Usui's apartment, the sleek vehicle coming to a stop. Misaki climbed into the vehicle, settling herself in the plush cushions that lined it. Usui followed suit, looking handsome in his dark suit, his hair striking against the dark material. "You look beautiful, Mrs Ayuzawa," he smirked as she glared at him. The dress was a perfect fit but it revealed much more cleavage than she would have liked. Her hair had been done up in a nice updo and she wringed her fingers nervously as the car pulled off into the street.

"I hope everything turns out right," she said as she checked the gun she had strapped in the holster on her leg. Usui did the same, checking the weapons he had stashed all over his body. He even had a small knife in his shoe for reassurance. "You look like a walking arsenal," she said as he grinned. The grin seemed to turn her on everything and she tried to push away the thought. "I don't really expect anything to happen this round though. The assailant wouldn't try to do anything foolish in such an important event," he said as the driver announced their arrival.

The hotel was huge, lights blinking in their faces as the driver got out, opening the door for them to climb out. Usui offered a hand to her and she gratefully took it, her heels clicking against the floor as she got out. She nearly slipped on the carpet but Usui caught her quickly before anyone could realize it. "Shall we go in, my love?" he smiled, his smile lighting up the world around him. "Sure, baka Usui," she muttered under her breath, making him smile even more.

"You shouldn't call your darling husband that," he said as he looped an arm around her, ushering her into the hotel. She tried not to wobble to much, her heart slamming against her chest as they entered. She had always been afraid of such large crowds and especially afraid of this kind of events, where she literally sucked at everything from trying to make decent conversation to dancing, which she would have totally flopped if Usui hadn't coached her these past few hours. She wondered why she had even been staying over at his place for these past few days…

"Your names?" the receptionist asked as he held a book containing all the names of the attendees. "Ayuzawa Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki," Usui replied and Misaki realized with a jolt that she had been calling his surname all this while. But Usui sounded better on him than his first name though… she gave herself a mental slap. "Of course. Welcome, Mr and Mrs Ayuzawa. Enjoy your time here," he said as he bowed low, ticking the side of their names on the paper and letting them pass. As they entered the large ballroom, Misaki's jaw dropped.

A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, droplets of crystal hanging from it as people talked and danced underneath. The air was alive with the sound of chatter and the sound of music playing from a live band that came from the stage. Sweet violin music filled the air as they walked in, glancing around as Usui nudged her. "There's Tora," he whispered as the guy who had hired them came to view, a young girl hanging onto his arm. She was around his age, a bright smile on his face as they weaved through the crowd, stunning in a dress of salmon pink.

"So that's his fiancé," Usui muttered as Misaki looked at him. She forgot that he even had a fiancé, since someone so rich like him was the heir to a large company that women would flock around him for the title. But he seemed okay with the girl, introducing her to associates as they passed. "You know what we have to do, right?" Misaki said as Usui called one of the waiters over, plucking glasses of champagne from the tray.

"Oi, what are you…" she started to say when he gave a glass to her. "Chill, Misaki. Enjoy yourself," he said as he sipped his drink, his eyes gleaming against the golden liquid. She sighed and drank a bit, grimacing at the bitter taste that plagued her throat. "How do they keep on drinking this stuff?" she muttered as the music changed and people started to move to the dance floor. "Oh no…" she muttered as Usui bowed low, a smirk on his face.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" he asked as she blushed. She could feel all eyes on them for a moment and she quickly took his hand, letting him lead her over to the dance floor. "Wow, that man is so gorgeous. Oh, I wish I was his wife. Why did he pick such a plain girl like her? So unfair!" whispers floated around as Misaki tried to block them out. Oh, how she would love to give them a kick if she had the chance.

"Misa-chan, you look scary when you're angry," Usui mused as he pulled her against him, his arm circling her waist. "Shut it," she mumbled as they started to dance, swaying to the music. She was surprised she didn't step on his feet the whole time and she even enjoyed herself, letting her mind wander and get lost in the music. But at the same time, both of them were on the lookout, watching for anyone that may look suspicious.

"Anything?' she whispered and she felt him shake his head. "Nope," he muttered as he dipped her low, the hair threatening to come out of its clasp. She scanned the room, looking for the faces she had seen that have been tied to the Igarashi group somehow. Bosses of large companies dotted the scene, laughing as they drank wine. Tora was with one of the managers of his company, laughing away at a probable joke he had just told him.

"From what we gathered from the incidents, there doesn't seem to be anyone who bears a grudge to the Igarashi group," Usui said. "They all came in the clear so it may be someone else?" Misaki said as he twirled her. From the information they got, not many people dare to oppose the company and as for Tora, he didn't seem to hold any grudges against anyone. "I think it could be someone close to them," Usui said as the music stopped, people clapping as they bowed or curtsied to each other.

Misaki allowed Usui to pull her away, her heart pounding from all the dancing. Her heels clicked against the floor as they walked past some people just as she felt Usui freeze in front of her. "What is it?" she asked just as he pulled her up front and slammed her against the wall. She squealed a little at the impact, her heart slamming into her ribs as she stared into his eyes, green cat-like ones staring into her own brown ones. "Kiss me," he commanded and she felt her heart fly away. "What?!" she blurted. "Just do it," he felt the heat rush to her face, wondering why the heck he suddenly wanted to do it. Usui sighed as he grabbed her chin with his hand and pressed his mouth against hers.

Her mind exploded as he kissed, sending her spinning into nothingness. She had never kissed before in her entire life but she couldn't say the same for him. He was an excellent kisser. He moaned against her mouth as he kissed, the scent of Gucci Guilt cologne filling her nose. He smelled a bit of strawberries too, wherever that scent had come from. As they kissed, she caught sight of a group of men passing by them and for a moment she thought she saw someone familiar as a shock of black hair passed by in an instant.

And then it was over, Usui pulling apart from her. She could tell her face was flushed, her senses still tingling from the excitement and rush of it. She heard some people whispering about how couples were so direct these days but she didn't care. They were supposed to be married after all. "Ayuzawa, sorry," he muttered and she felt her heart leap. "What are you apologizing for? You needed to do it for the sake of the mission," she said as he hung his head. "I didn't want to do it in such a rushing and forceful way," he mumbled and she felt her face turn even redder. What did he mean by that?

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves," a drawling voice said as Tora appeared, his fiancé on his elbow. He grinned as he looked at their flushed faces, clearly amused by it. "Where's Maki?" Misaki asked. "I told him to go talk to someone else. He keeps on hanging to me until I find it a bit disturbing," Tora said as he gestured to the girl next to him. "I think I haven't introduce you two yet. This is my fiancé, Chiyo Sakurai," he said as the girl smiled. Her black hair stood out against her stormy grey eyes as she smiled at them. She looked so sweet compared to the wild man she had been engaged to. "Pleased to meet you," she smiled sweetly and Misaki wondered why they had even been engaged when a voice filled the air. "May I invite Igarashi Tora, one of the sponsors for this event to say a few words," a man said from a podium that had been raised on the stage. The musicians had cleared out, leaving it empty.

Tora smiled as he pecked a quick kiss on Chiyo's cheek before moving to the stage, waving to the crowd which parted to make way for him. "Just out of curiosity, Miss Sakurai. How did you get engaged to him?" Usui asked and Misaki gaped at him, wondering why he had asked such a question. "Oh, its just an arranged marriage," she said. "Poor girl…" Misaki thought to herself as Chiyo raised her hands. "Oh no! Its not that I don't mind. Tora-san is a really nice man and I do love him," she said, a bright smile on her face. She looked so sweet and innocent, so contradicting to her fiancé standing on the stage.

"Thank you. On behalf of the Igarashi group, I would like to thank the staff of the hotel for helping us host such an amazing event," he said as the hall erupted in applause. He did have the charisma and the charm of the heir to a large group and Misaki saw how Chiyo looked at him, a gentle smile on her face as she glanced at her fiancé. Misaki wondered what she saw in him "Now then, shall I get to the next part…" Tora started to say when the lights died.

The room erupted into screams as people started to panic, trying to find their way out. "Misaki!" Usui shouted as he grabbed onto Misaki's hand, his large one swallowing hers. She felt the heat through hers and she grabbed onto it tightly as she felt the swirling of skirts as Chiyo ran away from them. "Chiyo!" Misaki shouted as the other girl darted in the direction of the stage. "Tora!" she shouted as she ran. Misaki could hear her fiancé shouting over the chaos, telling her to get back when a gunshot sounded.

That caused everyone to freak out even more and Misaki swore, pulling the gun from her leg and holding it in front of her. She sensed Usui pulling out his as well, their eyes trying to make out the situation as bodies pressed against them. "Damn it!" she shouted as they made their way to the stage, the tide of people threatening to drown them. Usui swore as he tried to see in front of him, barely able to make out anything as the lights turned back on. The place was a mess, tables overturned and food spilling onto the floor amongst broken pieces of china. Right at the side of the stage lay Chiyo, lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

 **Suspense! All comments are welcomed!**


	5. Bunking with an assassin

**The suspense is over! Shoutout to all those who have reviewed, liked, followed and read this story! I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

"Chiyo!" Tora shouted as he leapt off the stage, kneeling next to her and cradling her in his arms. "Come on! Chiyo!" he shouted, shaking her as she slowly stirred. "Thank goodness you're alright," she whispered. "You idiot! I told you not to come near the stage!" he said as tears ran down his face. For a moment, the arrogant facade slipped to reveal a terrified man underneath it. He sniffed as his fiancé lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "Don't cry," she whispered as he held onto her delicate hand. "Don't worry. Maki has called the ambulance. You'll be alright," he said as she smiled, her eyes closing.

He got up, carrying his limp fiancé in his arms. "You… you failed to protect her…" he said as he stood in front of them. His shirt was stained with blood and there was a bloody handprint on his face. "She will be alright. Its nothing sever," Usui started to say when Tora snapped. "An assassin eh? And you failed to protect even one girl. You're despicable," Tora hissed as he carried Chiyo out of the hall, leaving them standing there.

"Usui…" Misaki whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder. Usui stared at the retreating man, his eyes glancing at his direction. The ambulance had arrived and Tora watched anxiously as his fiancé was wheeled into the ambulance, the sirens filling the air as it took off into the night. Outside was chaos, people trying to find each other or just taking off in their cars. Usui turned from the mayhem, walking over to the stage.

"Usui," she said as he knelt on the ground where Chiyo had lay, picking up a bullet from the ground. He held it up, examining it in the light. "Glock pistol," he muttered as he examined the bullet, some of the blood getting onto his pants. He ignored it as he ran a hand under his chin, deep in thought. "Isn't that a short range pistol?" Misaki asked and he nodded. "I thought that it might have been a sniper but judging from the sound of the bullet firing, I later guessed it should have been from a pistol. Our attacker must have tried to attack Tora during the chaos," he said.

"He may have been aiming for Tora but due to the chaos, he accidently got Chiyo instead, who happened to be nearby. He had to be standing not far from the stage to have gotten that shot," Misaki said as Usui nodded. "So our attacker was one of the guests," he muttered as he took put the bloody bullet into a clear pack. "I'll send it for analysis," Misaki said as she took it from him. She started to move but she swayed a little, Usui catching her in his arms. "Woah. Are you okay?" he asked. "Just a little tired. That's all," she mumbled as he smiled. "You work too hard, Ayuzawa," he said as he carried her in his arms, walking to the entrance She didn't have the strength to argue and she felt herself drifting off to sleep in his arms, the sound of sirens filling her ears.

….

The next time Misaki woke up, she found herself nestled in a warm nest of blankets. She moaned as she tossed in it, the feeling so heavenly that she wanted to go back to sleep but a pounding headache stopped her from doing so. She groaned as she got up, clutching the side of her head as she glanced at the clock on the table. The numbers 12.00pm popped on the screen as she moved to get down, red pooling around her feet. She wondered how she had gotten here when she vaguely remembered what happened the night before.

The lights getting cut off. The sounds of screams as people rushed to the door, a gunshot filling the air as Chiyo ran for the stage. Blood… blood everywhere… and then she remembered getting slammed against the wall and Usui pressing his mouth against hers… she slapped herself on the face, embarrassed for thinking that. That was just a one time thing. Nothing more than a business requirement! She got down, wobbling as she glanced at the room around her. The only thing in the room indicating someone actually lived there was the bed and a wardrobe, which she slid open to reveal a lot of weapons, ranging from sniping rifles to small knives, even some shuriken. She squeaked as she slid it, realising who was the owner of the room.

Slowly she tiptoed to the door and opened a tiny crack, glancing around before letting it swing open. The room was deserted, the only sound coming from water dripping into the sink. She retreated to the room, locking it behind her as she went to change, grabbing the shirt she had wore from the first day, which had been laid out nicely for her and pulling it on. The smell of the detergent Usui used on his clothes filled the air and she turned red as she recalled his scent. Shaking off her stray thoughts, she quickly grabbed her bag and exited the apartment, letting the door close with a snap.

She walked down the street, her shoes hitting the pavement with a slapping sound as she walked to the train station. She scanned her purse over the scanner and hopped onto the train just in time before the doors slid shut. As buildings whizzed past her, she thought of the events of the last few days in her mind. How she met Usui, going to his house to go over documents, eating his food… and now she had slept in his bed. She smacked herself on the cheeks, the pain bringing her into focus. As some people stared at her weird action, she turned to the doors as the automated voice announced their arrival at a station.

The train slowed down until it came to a halt and Misaki walked out onto the station platform, the wind brisk and hitting her face to make it red. She walked out onto the street and continued to walk until she reach a small neighbourhood, one of the houses with a hanging gate. She sighed as she made a note to fix it soon as she walked to the house, careful not to make it fall off its hinges as she knocked on the door. "I'm home," she said as she removed her shoes, walking to the kitchen where the sound of cooking filled the air.

"Hi, Onee-chan," Suzuna called as she turned from the stove, a pink apron wrapped around her waist. Some vegetables were cooking in the pan as she turned to look at her eldest sister. Both sisters shared the same facial features and hair but their personalities differ greatly. Misaki was loud and got flustered easily while Suzuna didn't even flinch when something happened, remaining so calm that Misaki wondered where she was actually fine in the head. "Welcome home, Misaki. Are you staying for lunch?" their mother smiled as she exited the small room where she painted things as he side job. The three women lived on the slightly poor side but still managed reasonably.

"Sorry, mum. I have to get back to work soon," she said as she dashed upstairs to her room, throwing open the closet to snatch out clothes. She packed everything she thought she needed and zipped up the duffle bag, hoisting onto her shoulders as a ding came from her pocket. "Where are you? I've got lunch," Usui texted her and her face reddened as she wondered when she had even given him her number. "Will be back in half an hour. Eat without me first," she typed to receive a message in not even one minute. "I'll wait for you," he replied and she sighed as she dropped the phone into her bag, heading downstairs. "Bye!" she called as she opened the door, the cold wind hitting her face. "Oh, Oneei-chan. Remember to fix the gate when you get your next paycheck!" Suzuna called.

….

"Yo," Usui said as Misaki entered, huffing slightly from having run all the way back to the apartment. "Pardon the intrusion," she said as she removed her shoes, setting her dufflebag on to the floor. "You going to bunk over?" he asked, making her leap in her skin. Dammit, Misaki! He's just a colleague! "Uh, yeah. It would be better if we stay at one place together," she said as she mentally smacked herself. Dammit, that came out so wrong! "Sure. You're welcomed to stay however long you want," he said and that was it.

As they ate soba at the table, Usui pushed a newspaper towards her direction. The headlines, "High Society Ball Crashed By Unknown Assailant!" burned on the cover, the picture of scared people running amok out of the hotel as it was surrounded by police. The report stated that only one person had been injured and that was it. It didn't even state that the injured person looked like she was about to die in it. Misaki remembered all the blood pooling around Chiyo as Tora held onto her. At least that arrogant guy had a heart.

"She'll be fine. They missed any vital organs but she'll be in the hospital for a while," Usui said as he finished slurping his noodles, setting the bowl down. Misaki had barely touched her noodles, her stomach twisting in knots, making her lose her appetite. "Usui… why did you kiss me?" she asked. He didn't look stunned at the question. "Is it wrong for me to kiss you when posing as your husband?" he asked as she flushed. "Its just that… I never kissed anyone before and it was so sudden… and the way you asked it…" she mumbled as she recalled how he had practically commanded her to do it but he did it anyway. And she had kissed him back.

"Did you not enjoy it?" he asked and she lighted up like a traffic light. "Ah! Its okay! Forget I asked! Itadakimasu!" she squeaked as she picked up the bowl shoving noodles down her throat. As she ate, Usui glanced through a list of what seemed to be the list of people at the ball the night before. "Anything interesting?" she asked, half of her mouth full. "I didn't get a proper glance of the people in the front row but from what I have gathered from Igarashi, he said that those in front didn't pose a threat to him, saying they were all at friendly terms. Although no one would intentionally tell him of any ill intentions," Usui said as he passed the list to her. Certain names had been highlighted and she set her bowl down, running a finger down the list of names.

"I guess we have to check about it," she murmured as she picked up the tea Usui had poured out. "The analysis should be done in a couple of days. Until then, we should discuss with Igarashi on what we should do," Usui said and she nodded. What had happened last night shook her since she had never before been caught in a middle of a cross fire like that. She had seen blood before yes, but she couldn't get the image of Chiyo lying in her own blood. She shook the image out of her head as she finished her breakfast, slurping every last strand of noodles in the bowl.


	6. The Past

**Yo guys! Thank you so much for the support this story has received so far! Shoutout to Afe Niel, Minniemiss123 for reviewing most of my stories so far and keeping up with this one and to Kitsune Pi for being the first person to review this story. Next is mazes,Michiko (sorry but if I out your full name, it disappears for some funny reason...) and SweetH34R7 for reviewing this story! Its amazing to get all the support from you guys to keep this story going. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Usui sat at the window, one leg propped under the other as he gazed at the city shining below in brilliant lights. His glasses were perched on his nose as he scanned the list of names in his hand, the paper littered with scribbles and some balls of paper lying around the floor. Misaki snored lightly on the couch, her breathing soft as her chest rose and fell. Usui watched her sleep, her normally tense face now soft in sleep, making her look younger and sweeter. He wanted to reach out, tuck a lock of hair behind her ear…

He grunted as he held his hand, willing the thoughts to go away as he gazed at the paper once more. As he glanced the list, a familiar name came up. Why on earth did that name have to come up? When he thought he had nothing to do with them, they seem to pop up all over the place. He remembered seeing a familiar face, the shock of black hair turning to look at him before he turned and slammed Misaki into the wall. The way she had squeaked when he did so, how fragile she sounded, unlike the tough woman she portrayed herself to be. Usui smiled as he thought of the interesting partner he had, the lights shining below as he gazed at the stars.

...

"This is what we narrowed down the list to," Misaki said as she handed the paper to Tora, who glanced at it. The results of the analysis had came the day before and they had spent the night pouring over the list to see if anyone matched the results. "The gun was specially made in England. Judging from the bullet, the gun is a Gunlock, as I suspected," Usui said. "So the person fired from short range eh?" Tora said as he turned over the list. More names had been crossed out to reveal a few names, most of them foreign.

"How's Chiyo doing?" Misaki asked and Tora flinched a little, as though the pain his fiancé felt reached him. "She's okay. She's stabilized but the doctors insisted she stayed for a few more days. Luckily they missed the vital organs," he said as he glared at Usui, who pretended to be counting the books on the shelves. "Anyway, what do you think of this list?" Misaki asked, trying to break the tension building up between the two guys.

"I think it reasonable. But why these names, especially this one?" he asked as he pointed to one of the names. "He has been a trusted associate for years, along with the company he holds in his grasp, he is one of the few foreign companies you have close ties with. Not to mention he is from the country the gun originated from," Usui said. There was a tight set in his jaw as he spoke. Misaki wondered what could be bothering him.

"But I can't imagine why he would do such a thing. We have been pals for ages," Tora said but as he said the word pal, Misaki thought he meant something different. "The Walker family runs a company selling household items that also happens to supply them to Miyabigaoka High School, which is owned by the Igarashi Group. For them to sabotage our factories when they're all the way there… it would seem a bit ridiculous for them to come all the way here to cause such a ruckus," Tora said.

"This is the only conclusion we can come up with so far," Misaki said, folding her hands onto her lap. Despite trying to find fault in the other parties, this one stood out the most. "This is interesting because I just happened to get a letter from the current president of the company for a meeting at his office in England on Friday," Tora said. Yeah, too good to be true.

"So you want us to escort you there?" Usui asked and Tora smiled. "Well of course. What better way to find out a culprit unless you infiltrate their premises," he said. "Not to mention I want to get back at the person who dare injure Chiyo," he growled, a red aura emitting from him, making him look like a tiger about to pounce on his prey. "If you agree, here are your tickets and the information on the trip," Maki said as he handed them two envelopes. The guy had just been standing there the whole while, silent as a statue as they talked. Misaki knew the Maki family ran a whole bunch of expensive restaurants around Japan but she wondered what could he possibly gain from sticking to the heir of the Igarashi Group like a leach.

"Now that everything is settled, I suggest you two get ready for it. As for your weapons, don't worry about it. I'll be taking a private jet there so there's no need to fear about security," Tora said and with that the meeting ended with Maki escorting them out. "You have to report to your superiors right?" Usui asked. "Yeah. Better hand in the latest report to my boss. Argh, I wonder if its alright," she muttered as she flipped her file. "Wow, nice handwriting," Usui mused as the scribbles that were Misaki's handiwork. "Shut it, baka Usui," she said as she whacked him with the file.

….

"Thank you for your hard work," her boss said as she gave him the folder. "So, you're going to England eh?" he said. "Yeah, for around a week," she said. "Lucky you. I've never even left the country before," he groaned as he stretched. "I heard you were working with an assassin. How did that happen?" he asked as she looked down. Usui didn't seem to be much of an assassin at all, more like a provocative perverted alien from outer space that excelled in anything but killing people. "Its fine," she said as he winked. "Don't get too attached you know," he sais as she squeaked. "Come on, Ayuzawa. You need to know what is a joke. Now, get out of here," he said as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

….

Usui sat in the living room, going through his weapons store. He took out a couple of knives and set them on the bed before taking out a gun. He checked to see if the magazine was full before setting it on the bed, pulling out a sharpening block and got to work with sharpening the knives. As he did so, some memories of his life came to his mind. He remembered running away from home, not wanting to go back to the hell he would be sent back to once his adoptive parents died. He remembered walking in the streets, soaked in the rain when someone came to him, a knife glittering in his hand. It wasn't a surprise since he was dressed up fairly well.

"Come on kid. Let's go somewhere," the man said as he nudged Usui forward. The young boy felt numb, feeling like there was no purpose in life for him. He had been disowned by his own family for a crime he did not commit and took to the streets when the only people who loved him died. He had nothing. Nothing…. Without a word he grabbed the knife from the man's hand, twisting his arm with such force the man howled in pain. The rain drowned out his shouts as Usui grappled him to the ground, the knife on the man's throat as Usui breathed heavily. "Try to be funny and I'll slit your throat," Usui hissed as the man begged for mercy.

Just then a shape had appeared and Usui felt a hand on his collar, pulling him away from the man who yelled as he took to the street beyond. As Usui stood there, dripping wet and shaking from the cold, a man knelt down in front of him, a black coat covering him as he looked at the boy. "I see potential in you boy. You want to join me?" he asked. Such a strange question for a 12 year old child to answer but he did it anyway, allowing the man to take his hand and polish his skills to become one of the best assassins out in England.

Usui remembered when he had to gun down someone as he stood at the top of a church, the bell swinging over him as he took aim. The person in question walked in the crowd, his eyes looking ahead of him as the party commenced. Usui wanted to pull the trigger, his hand already at ready. The tolling of the bell didn't faze him at all as he took aim. "Come on, you can do this," he muttered as he tried to shoot. But deep inside of him, something else begged him to stop.

As he looked on, the man was joined by two small children, whom he swept up in his arms. Their smiles lighted up the world around Usui as he stared, his heart sinking at the thought of the childhood he never got to have. Sighing, he lowered his gun and hoisted it on his shoulder, moving away from his target.

….

"At the rate you're going, you should just retire," his teacher said as he entered the house, setting the bag holding the gun on the floor. "I don't think this is the life for me," he said as he sat on the couch. His teacher sighed as he lighted his cigar, smoke filling the room that made Usui want to cough. Despite living with the man for these many years, Usui never did pick up that bad habit of smoking. "He had children," Usui said. "Nearly everyone has children, kid. Its not like it makes him any more special," his teacher said.

"I can't imagine a world where two children have to go fatherless because their father happened to be a target that was killed by me. I can't live with that thought," Usui muttered. "After all this time, you still cannot do it. You can kill people who are above or below the law but you cannot kill a parent," his teacher said as he tapped ashes into the tray. "Maybe if you were given a different life, you might have became something great. Maybe a doctor or lawyer of sorts. Maybe even a special agent," his teacher said.

"Your compliments wound me," Usui said. "Well, it's not too late for you to turn back now. You're still young," his teacher commented as Usui snorted. "Yeah. But where can I go?" he said as his teacher tossed him a packaging. "This was in case something ever happened. You're fluent in Japanese right?" he asked and Usui nodded. "I shouldn't have asked. You're good in everything," he snorted as Usui grinned.

"I have a place there. You can set up shop there since no one knows who you are. There's some money and a fake passport inside. You should be fine," he said as he killed the cigar, pressing it onto the tray. "Thank you, Loblov. Its not like I don't feel grateful for all the help you gave me," Usui started to say. "No. You provided me company all this time. I don't think I have been this happy since you came around, kid. Especially with your cooking. It sure beats mine," he said as he got up.

He went over to Usui and pressed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair the way he used to when he was young. "I may have chosen you to be an apprentice, but guess life always doesn't go the way we want it to be, eh?" he said. "Well you better get packing," his teacher said and Usui got up, walking to the small room that he had been sleeping in for the past ten years. As he gazed at the bed side table, his gaze fell on a small picture with him and his adoptive parents, who looked happy as he stood in between them, looking tiny in his small suit. The other picture showed him with Loblov, a gun in his hand as the older man rubbed his head.

It had been years since Usui returned to Japan and he smiled as he walked down the street, the air hitting his face to give him a feeling of coming home. He had been flown back to England after his adoptive parents passed away but when he realized how badly he would be treated once he arrived at Raven Castle, he had fled with only his clothes on his back. He never regretted it, grateful that he wasn't stuck in a room somewhere in the underground level of the castle where he would never see daylight again. He remembered the cold stares of the staff, the looming face of his grandfather who looked at him as though he was the devil's child and his older brother, the contempt he held for him made him shudder.

Usui called a cab and it took him to the center of the city, buildings with Japanese billboards flying past as the car drove down the road. When he reached his new home, he was surprised at the nice place he had been given and he wondered how in the world Lobov got it. When he entered, the place was sparsely furnished but he didn't care. He could survive without having much things in his life. As he sat on the couch, he wondered how he was going to survive in Japan. He didn't have any high school qualifications but his intellect was that of a university professor. He wouldn't have any trouble passing the exams but he thought it was too much of a hastle. As he raked his brain for ideas, a call came on his phone and he looked at it, surprised at the name that came up.

"Someone has a job for you," Loblov said. "Eh? And I just got here," he muttered. "He requested for you personally. I don't know what he's up to, but I think you should do it," Lobov said. "In case you've forgot I'm retired," he said and Lobov snorted. "You're making me feel old, kid," he snorted and Usui chuckled. "Just one last job," Usui said as his teacher grunted. "Okay. I'll inform you about the details soon," he said as he hung up the phone. As Usui stared at the blank screen he wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	7. The past haunts the investigator

**Yo guys. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei.**

"Welcome to the UK," the person at the immigration counter said as she handed Misaki her passport. Misaki thanked her as she took it, walking out to the baggage claim area. As she waited for her bag to arrive, Usui arrived, tapping her on the shoulder. "Yo," he smirked as he pointed to the trolley that had their bags on it. "How did you get them so quickly?!" she snapped as he smirked his cat smile. "I finished earlier than you so I went ahead first," he said as he wheeled their baggage out. The ride wasn't too bad since Tora had bought them first-class tickets so Misaki had fun being able to lie down and sleep in the chair while Usui just made faces every once in a while before turning his attention to watching reruns of Hot in Cleveland.

"The car you two will use will be at the parking lot. Here are the keys," Tora had said as he tossed Usui a set of keys, a gleam on his face. "But be careful. Its rented," he said, walking off to the private jet area with Maki. Misaki wondered what kind of car had been chartered by him as they walked out into the cold London air, the wind brisk. Misaki held onto her scarf, trying not to let it fly away. "Okay… where is the ride Tora promised us?" Usui wondered as they walked along the long row of cars. He pressed the unlock button on the key and the sound of a car unlocking filled the air, making them turn to the sound.

Misaki gaped at the Lamborgini Tora had got for them, the sleek red body shining in the afternoon sun. Usui opened the boot to put in their luggage as she touched the body. Boy, that Tora sure had nothing better to do when it comes to spending money. "Misa-chan, if you will," Usui grinned as he opened the door for her. The car had a right-hand drive, different from that of the cars in Japan but Usui didn't seemed to mind. When they got in, he turned the key in the ignition, the engine whirring to life. He pulled out onto the main road, which was surprisingly clear of cars.

"We are quite far from the city center but it does give us an advantage," he grinned as he pressed the accelerator, the car roaring as he sped down the road, the meter going past hundred. "Holy shit! Slow down!" Misaki shrieked as they sped down the road. She gripped the seat hard, the breath knocked out of her as Usui drove like an F1 driver down the road, barely passing any cars. After a while, Miskai allowed herself to lie back onto the seat, enjoying the ride as she glanced out of the window. Old brick buildings and trees streaked past them as they drove, gradually changing to small towns.

"So, have you been here before? You do speak English right?" Misaki asked as he drove slower. "Yeah. As an assassin I was trained here before I moved to Japan," he said, wondering why he even told her that. "Oh! So Japanese isn't your first language?" she asked and he shrugged. "Its complicated," he muttered, the tone in his voice indicating that he didn't want to talk about his life any more than he should. Misaki sighed as she turned on her phone. It started to ring as soon as it buzzed to life, the annoying ringtone of a bird chirping filling the car. Misaki silently cursed herself about changing the ringtone before she pressed answer call and brought it to her ear.

"Yo, Misaki!" a familiar voice chirped on the other end. "Oh Sakura-chan!" Misaki said, smiling as the voice of her old friend from high school greeted her. "Oh, its been so long Misa-chan! Eh, no go to daddy. Mummy is talking to someone!" Sakura said as the sound of a child trying to grab onto her filled the other side. "Baby Mako again?" she asked as Sakura sighed. "Yeah. He sure is energetic," she muttered, sounding as though she had many sleepless nights. Sakura had married her crush, the main singer of the band UxMishi, Kuga, whom Misaki had disliked greatly back in their high school days but when he showed he truly loved Sakura, Misaki gave up and allowed them to take their relationship further.

"So Misaki. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm in England now," she replied and Sakura squeaked. "Oh! You're in England too? Kuga-kun is having a world tour there now so maybe we can meet up?" she chirped. "Sorry, but I'm here on a job assignment. Busy at the moment," she said as Sakura pouted. "Aww… but its been so long," she whined as Misaki smiled. Sakura just hasn't changed after all this time. "But why England? Its so cool for you to travel in your line of work!" she said and Misaki groaned inwardly, hoping she didn't need to spill the beans about the assignment.

"But really Misaki, are you alright?" she asked, her voice more serious this time. Misaki wondered what she was talking about. "I'm fine, don't worry!" she said as she heard Sakura paused for a minute, the sound of Kuga playing with Mako in the background filling the phone. "Oh, I thought you would remember… you know…" she muttered as Misaki raked her brain for what the unknown event could be. As she glanced at the radio, the date gleamed back at her, making her heart drop. The sound of shouts, flames spreading everywhere, the words forming on his mouth the night before he died…

"Oh… I forgot about it…" she said as she pressed a hand on her chest. She didn't want to remember that horrific event of 5 years ago. She couldn't. Not after making him feel so bad on the day he died… "Oh, Misaki… I didn't know… omg I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!" she bawled as Misaki tried to calm her down. "Its fine Sakura. I'm over it already!" she said but inwardly she felt her heart shatter into pieces. How did he not fill her mind on this day, the day that haunted her for so many years and caused her to changed her mind in life…

Misaki spoke a bit more to Sakura before hanging up, her hand dropping limply into her lap. "You alright?" Usui asked as she clutched her phone against her chest, as though it can give her reassurance. "I'm fine… its just… I forgot something…" she said as she felt her heart crumble. The guilt that had filled her for so long had started to creep back to her and she shook, willing the images to get out of her mind. "Misaki… you can tell me, I won't judge," Usui said as he took her hand, bringing some warmth into her. That calmed for a bit, letting her release a breath that she didn't know she had been keeping locked up in her chest.

"Alright… but its been so long," Misaki said as the car came to a stop. There was a long line of cars on the road leading to the city, since it was time for lunch. "We have time. Go on," Usui said and she took a breath. "It happened years ago, back when I was in my second year of high school. That girl who called me, she was a friend on mine back then. I went to a school where it was mostly boys since the tuition fees were cheap and I managed to become president when I entered my second year, since there weren't any other candidates," she said. It had been ages since she actually told anyone of her high school life. Maybe she had never told it to anyone before.

"Then in the middle of the year, an old friend of mine from elementary school enrolled in Seika High. At first I couldn't recognize him but when he mentioned he was looking for the girl he loved, I realized who he was," she said, her mouth smiling a bit. She remembered how he had climbed the tree in the middle of the garden, trying to find her as he called out her name. When she had called out his childhood nickname "You-kun" he had fell off the tree only to rush and hug her. All the others had reacted with shock, everyone thunder-strucked that his long lost love was the demon student council president.

"But then, I rejected him. I didn't like boys then due to various reasons and he was a childhood friend. I just couldn't love him back. He tried for ages, coming to me day after day trying to ask me to be his girlfriend. And every time I rejected him," she said as she remembered the countless gifts he had given her family such as vegetables and fruits he had gotten from his grandparents back home. And she had just accepted them without returning his love."One day, he came to me again and I denied him once more. But what he said left a scar in my heart to this day," she whispered as she shook. "I will always try to win your heart. I hope that one day you will come to love me back, Misa-chan," he said as he turned to walk away.

"That very night, he was at work in a gas station and he was the only one left to lock up the store. He had nearly finished locking up when a man came, a gun in his hand. He demanded Hinata handed over the money from the cashier but Hinata refused of course. That resulted in a fist fight and they crashed into the store. The man tried to take the money and run but Hinata grabbed onto him. As they struggled, the man pressed the trigger of the gun and shot Hinata. He left him there to die," Misaki whispered, the memory haunting her.

"The culprit had ran and Hinata was only discovered by the next shift since there was no one around to witness it. By then, he was beyond help," she said, the tears falling from her face. She remembered her mother telling her the news and she had rushed to the hospital. She remembered him lying in bed, a heavy bandage on his stomach, streaked with red. She had held his hand as the life slipped away from him, wishing she could take back all she had said. "I will always love you Misaki. Don't stop finding your love," he had whispered, his hand still in hers when he died. She had sobbed uncontrollably, blaming herself for what happened.

"If only I had just accepted his feelings. If I had just said yes that day, maybe he wouldn't have stayed so late at the station and he wouldn't have been attacked. He would still be alive," she sobbed, putting her head in her hands. Her face splotchy as she wiped away the tears, willing them to stop as the wound she tried so hard to close burst open once more. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that would happen," Usui said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Suzuna cried for months. I had never seen her cry before. Not like that. I wounded her to this day," she whispered as she sniffed.

"I was a nervous wreck for so long. I lost my job due to not being able to concentrate. I fell behind in my studies and I would visit his grave everyday for a year. When I couldn't meet the grades to enter the law school I wanted, I chose to become an investigator. Even when I worked, we didn't have enough money to pay for Suzuna's college fees so I had to give most of my current earnings to help fund her in nursing school," Misaki said. Now Usui understood why she had such trouble financially but he couldn't imagine the strong woman next to him falling into such despair during her younger days.

"Misaki. I am so sorry for your lose," Usui said as she leaned into him letting all the pain flow out of her. The sorrow she had kept bottled up in her heart flowed freely now, Usui holding onto her as she cried. The traffic moved sluggishly as he kept one hand on the steering. "Misaki…" he whispered as she sat up straight, wiping her eyes. "But there's another reason why I became an investigator. To help find the people responsible for crimes and help those they had hurt. I couldn't let that incident repeat itself again. Not on my watch," she said as Usui smiled. Her determination sent fire raging through his heart as they drove into the city of London.

 **Okay don't kill me about Hinata. It was one of the few ways I thought I could add him into the story (actually the only idea I had to put him in the story).**


	8. The hotel

"Thank you for staying with us,'" the lady at the reception said as Usui took the keys to their room. The place was posh and they would be staying there until Tora finished his meeting with the representative of the Walker Company. The woman flashed Misaki a look of jealousy, which Misaki wanted to retort by sticking out her tongue. But due to her professional status, she wasn't going to do that. She wasn't even dating Usui!

They entered the lift and Usui pressed the button to the second highest floor, the doors swinging shut with a ding. As they travelled upwards, they silently listened to the soft music playing in the lift. Misaki couldn't believe she had forgotten the day Hinata had been attacked and her heart felt torn for having forgotten something so important. But she also felt relief for having told it all to Usui. She felt like she had finally lifted a burden off her shoulders.

"Room 2307," Usui muttered as they turned right down the hall, white doors lining the walls and lush Persian carpet lining the floor. As Usui turned the knob, Misaki gaped at the sight that met them. In the room was a large king size bed, red pillows decorating its surface. There was a tv and a table for doing work and a door leading to a bathroom with a large bathtub. "Uh, why is there only one bed?" Misaki wondered as Usui entered, clearly annoyed with this as well. "That ass…" he muttered under his breath and Misaki was surprised he even knew how to swear.

"Welcome!" a familiar voice said as Tora appeared from the adjoining room, Maki behind him. Their room had single beds and Misaki wondered why he hadn't done the same for them. "Why does our room only have one bed?" Misaki demanded as Tora grinned. "Come on you two. You're still under the guise of Mr and Mrs Ayuzawa. Plus, its cheaper to get this room," he grinned as Misaki wondered if the price was any different from having twin beds or a queen sized bed. "Anyway, it would be easier if you two just appear as a couple. Well, enjoy your stay. The first meeting is tomorrow so try to get over the jetlack," Tora said as he slammed the door in their faces.

"That guy…" Misaki muttered as she slammed her luggage onto the luggage holder, opening it to take out some fresh clothes. Usui just threw off his outer coat and lay on the bed, exhausted from the long ride from the airport. "You can use the shower first, Misa-chan. I'm going to take a nap," he yawned as he turned to his side. "Oi, you better don't unless you want to get jetlack," she said. "I won't. Don't worry," he grinned as he kicked off his shoes, stretching on the bed like a cat. As Misaki closed the door, his light snores filled the room.

She sank into the bath, letting the warm water soothe her bones. The scent of rose water filled the room and she sighed, enjoying the most luxurious bath she had in her entire life. As she soaked, she pondered about the things that had happened that day. Walking into England for the first time, the crazy car ride with Usui, the call from Sakura and finally her telling of the details of Hinata to Usui. She remembered how her heart had deflated from keeping it to herself for so long and she let out a rattling breath, ducking her head into the water. As her hair floated around her, she mentally wondered why she even told Usui.

Her head broke the surface, gasping for breath as she sat in the tub. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling the tears coming once more as she tried to shut away the memories. She could still hear his dying breaths, the warmth of his hand in hers, the regret in her heart when she had rejected him for so long. She knew somewhere in her heart that Suzuna had loved him but because of her, now she never had the chance to fall in love with the boy she loved. Hinata's face loomed in front of her, his smile lighting up the world around her as he turned to walk away….

Misaki smacked herself, the sound bouncing off the bathroom walls. She let herself soak a bit more before walking out of the bath and wrapping a towel over herself to dry her hair. She slipped on a cotton shirt and sweatpants before padding into the room to find Usui sleeping soundly on the bed, his arm pillowing his hand. He looked like an innocent child while asleep, his hair flying a little as he snored. She wanted to reach out to him, pat his head and reassure him but she restrained herself, knowing it was a ridiculous idea.

"Oi, baka Usui. Its your turn," she said as she shook him gently. He stirred in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes, stretching himself. "Oh, Misa-chan," he muttered as he sat up, yawning wide. Funny his breath didn't smell bad despite not having brushed it for nearly 24 hours. "Get going," she said as she shoved him to the bathroom. "Yes, Kaichou," he said and she turned beet red. No one had called her that for years and to hear it come out from his mouth, it sounded… right? "Baka Usui," she muttered as she shoved him into the bathroom and flung herself onto the bed. Ah, how she wanted to drown herself in the bed, its covers soft under her. It felt heavenly. Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep, the only indication of Usui getting into bed was the bed shifting as he got in. "Sleep well, my lady," he whispered as he got in, the sound of London filling the room as they drifted off to sleep.

….

Misaki awoke the next day to see Tora's face peering into hers. "Morning," he grinned as she shrieked, drawing the blankets around her. "What the heck are you doing in here?!" she shrieked as he grinned. "I'm surprised to see you two fully clothed," he mused as Usui stirred in the bed, sitting up to reveal a bare stomach. Misaki squeaked internally as she shoved Tora out of the door and slammed it behind her. "Morning," Usui yawned as he scratched his head. _He looked so sweet doing that…_ Misaki thought to herself.

Tora had brought breakfast for them, thankfully, so they sat around the table, buttering toast and shoving bacon into their mouths. Misaki drank the earl grey tea, a magnificent taste filling her. "This is nice," she murmured as she sipped her tea. "Eh? I prefer coffee," Usui retorted as he drank the tea. He had thrown a robe over himself but Misaki could still see a bit of six-packs underneath it.

"So where are we going today?" Misaki asked. "If I'm not mistaken, the meeting is to take place in Raven Castle which is about two hours drive from here," Usui said. He had finished his foot and was setting his knife and fork onto the plate. "Sounds nice," she said. "It's a famous tourist spot. The current duke of the castle lets people visit it, as long as they don't venture to the private sections of the castle," Usui said, as though he had recited it from a travel guide. "Okay…." She said but she noticed him frowning at it for a moment, as thought he thought of going there made him sick.

"Hey, are you okay?" Misaki asked as he wiped off the expression of his face, replacing it with a quirky smile. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be when you're around me, Misaki?" he grinned as the heat rose in her face. He sure knew when to hit her nerves at the right spot. Before she could retort, the door swung open to reveal an already dressed Tora, Maki sitting on the bed behind him playing on a psp. "Come on, lovebirds! Car will be here in 20 minutes! Chop chop!' he grinned as Misaki imagined throwing a plate at his miserable face.


	9. The maid and the butler

Usui and Misaki drove behind Maki and Tora, their Lamborghini standing out like a red sun behind the other black Audi. They exited London, leaving behind the city to be greeted by trees and small brick houses dotting the way. The whole way, Usui drove in silence, as though not wanting to talk about their assignment for the first time. Misaki wondered what did Raven Castle stir in Usui until it made him so uncomfortable and agitated.

After an hour of driving, Misaki was grateful when they finally reached a small town, a large castle perched on a hill. As they entered the town, small droplets of rain started to fall, as though matching Usui's somber mood. "Such a nice town," Misaki said as they drove down the small road. People were rushing to keep their wares from getting wet and there were small shops selling food, books and clothes. The road leading up to the castle was winding and steep, the rain making the journey more bumpy and dangerous then it already should be.

Usui grunted as he tried to focus on the road ahead of him when the Bluetooth phone came to life. "Yo. You two should go to the visitors parking lot. I'll go ahead with Maki to the meeting. Try to find out what you can," Tora spoke from the other car before ending the call. The current plan was that they were to act as tourists interested in the castle while Tora tried to sort things out with his business partner. But with the rain like this, Misaki wasn't too thrilled about having to park in the rain and dash for cover.

Usui pulled over the car at the parking area and they made a run for it, covering their heads with their coats. As the visitors center came into view, Usui grabbed Misaki's arm and started to head the other direction. "Oi, Usui! The center is that way!" she protested as they came to a small door, steps leading to it. A bunch of shoe racks lined the wall as they ran up, Usui expertly picking the lock and letting them inside, panting and shaking from the cold.

"Why did you suddenly decided to use this way?" she demanded as he covered her mouth with his hand, shushing her with a grin. "Baka Usui," she mumbled as some voices sounded, growing louder as they approached. "Wow, the rain today is really bad! I don't remember the weather forecast predicting rain!" a girl said as she came into view. She wore a maid's outfit of bygone ages, a pile of towels in her hands. "Don't worry about it. We're indoors. Just get focused on getting the rooms cleaned up!" her friend said as they walked away.

"Maids in this era?" Misaki mused as they peeped through the door. All around them, maids and what looked like butlers and footmen ran about, hard at work. "This is a castle after all and they need people to run it," Usui whispered as they pulled back in. "Of all places you could have pulled us into, you chose the servants area?" Misaki groaned as something black was thrown in her face. Misaki started to swear when Usui pressed a finger to his lips. "You're soaking wet and we don't want to stand out too much in this place," he said.

Misaki looked at the outfit before snorting, moving to a dark corner to change. She tossed her wet clothes in a corner, hoping to be able to reclaim them later as she toweled herself with a towel Usui had snagged from somewhere. She wondered how he even managed to get hold of all of these as she pulled the outfit over her head, the material slightly uncomfortable but manageable. As she stepped out, Usui, who was dressed in a butler's uniform and had his hair gelled back nicely stared at her, whistling low under his breath.

"Misa-chan…" he breathed as he looked at her. Misaki looked great in her maids outfit, the skirt sweeping the floor as she moved to put on the headband the maids used on her head. She flushed a little as she did so, pulling her hair back. "You look nice. I heard there is something called a maid café in Japan. Why don't you try working there?" he grinned as she smacked him with the towel. "Shut it, baka Usui!" she snapped as Usui hushed her. "Hush, my maid. Unless you want to get into trouble," he smirked as she flushed even more. His smirk irritated her to the core. "But I'm Japanese. How am I supposed to blend in?" she asked. "Don't worry. Just follow my lead," he said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her into the open.

….

Usui half dragged Misaki down the corridor, slipping away from sight and trying not to look too outstanding as they walked. The place was somewhat how he remembered it to be. He recalled having run down this corridors, trying to find a way to escape this hellhole. He recalled having fallen down this particular corner, scraping his knee but he didn't care. He only wanted to get out of there.

"Usui?" Misaki asked as they turned down yet another set of identical corridors. His heart was racing, wondering what the heck did they even have to do with the Walker family, one of the most influential noble families in England. He just wanted to find the source of the problem and get out of there. But with Misaki here, he felt a bit more reassured. He tightened his grip slightly on hers, her breath sucking in as he did so. "Trust me," he whispered and he saw her eyes widen with surprise. "As long as you know where you're going, I will," she said and he smiled.

They soon came to the residential area of the castle and Usui felt relieved for having remember how to get around. A pair of maids passed by and one of them blushed when she saw Usui. "Oh, new butler?" she whispered to her companion, who giggled. "He's so cute. But why does he seem so familiar?" she muttered as they walked away. Usui cursed under his breath, hoping anyone who passed by would fail to recognize his looks. For once having family resemblance is a pain.

Usui kept his grip on Misaki at all times, afraid she would just shoot off and try to open a random door, although he knew she wouldn't do that. She gazed around the place in wonder, taking in the old architecture and old paintings lining the walls. As they passed one, Usui hissed under his breath as he turned his head away. "Usui, why does that seem so…" Misaki started to say when Usui stopped in his tracks, his heart dropping.

In front of them stood a man, his blonde hair combed back with gel. His face had many lines despite him being not above forty but his eyes were wide with surprise as he got a good look at them. Then the look of surprise turned to anger. "Oh shit," Usui muttered as he whirled around, urging Misaki to run.

"Usui," she said as they started to run. "Run for it!" he shouted as they pelted down the corridors. The man started to give chase, his speed matching Usui's inhuman one. "Why is he chasing us?!" Misaki shrieked as they turned a corner. "Let's just say we're very unwanted guests," Usui said as they rounded another corner. "Holy shit! Can't we just hide in one of the rooms?" Misaki gasped as Usui felt something nick his shoulder. He turned back to see the man throwing rope with balls fastened to the ends, the types meant for stopping them in their tracks.

"Damn it!" he shouted as yet another one of those contraptions slammed onto his arm, his grip on Misaki loosening. "Usui!" she screamed as she crashed to the ground, too surprised to react fast enough. Usui turned around and retrieved his gun from his pocket, pointing the gun at the man, whose face was contorted with fury. "Give up, or I shoot the girl," he hissed as Usui panted. Dammit, this was a rather tight situation to be in. Misaki lay on the floor, watching as both men had a showdown of staring, each not daring to shoot the other. "Well hello, Cedric. Long time no see," Usui grinned as the man looked like he wanted to shoot a bullet through him. Thank goodness no one was around but if anyone was, they would have heard Misaki's scream by now.

"You know this guy?" Misaki blurted as Usui trained his gun as Cedric "Let's just say we're old buddies," he smirked. "The heck I am your buddy. As if I'll ever serve the likes of you," he snarled as the door behind them open with a creak. "Hey, Cedric. Can you keep it down? I'm trying to have a meeting here!" a man spoke as he walked out, only to freeze when he saw Usui. His eyes harden and his mouth cracked into a sneer that would put Tora's to shame.

"You…" he snarled as Usui flinched, gazing at the man in front of him. "I don't appreciate my butlers guts staining the carpet so if you want to talk, come inside. Unless you're already too much of a savage to do so," the man sneered as he walked back into the room. Usui dropped his gun and kicked it across the floor to Cedric, who quickly snatched it up and pocketed it. "Usui, what's going on?" Misaki asked as Usui helped her up. Her knee stung from the impact but other than that, she felt an urge to kick the guy who did that to her.

"Of all people…" Usui muttered under his breath and for the first time, Misaki saw anger in his face, making his handsome features twist themselves up. She gulped, hoping she would never get on his bad side like that. They marched into the room with Cedric training the gun at them, forcing them in before locking the door behind them. They were inside a sort of meeting room, only that there were three people standing there. The black haired man from earlier sat at the head, Tora seated on his right and Maki standing behind Tora, an amused look on his face. Tora on the other hand tried to school his features to that of a blank expression.

"What are these people doing here?" he demanded as he stood up. Misaki and Usui tried not to make contact with him as it would ended up blowing their cover. "That's what I would like to find out," the man said as he came to them. "How long has it been, Takumi? Ten years? Although I heard you're making a good life out of killing people now," he grinned. "That's because you planned to keep me here like a prisoner if I had remained here," Usui hissed as Misaki looked between them.

Their resemblance was striking, the only way to differentiate them was the colour of their hair. Usui was slightly better built than the other man, who looked a bit pale. "Don't be so harsh. That was grandfather's doing," he said. "And yet you supported him. Don't tell me you don't feel any pity on your own brother," Usui snapped as Misaki's eyes widened. "Brother?!" she blurted as the man scowled. "So Takumi has yet to introduce us eh? Well why don't I do it. I'm Gerald Walker, Takumi's brother," he grinned as the world around Misaki started to spin.


	10. Escape from raven castle

**Okay things are going to take a darker turn as this story goes so please bear with me! I don't own the** **characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei.**

"Brother?" she whispered as she stared at them. It was a clear cut that they were both brothers but now they were facing off each other as though they were gladiators in the arena. "Half-brother to be exact. We both had the same mothers," Gerald said, frowning as he did so. "Whatever it is you think about it, I wonder why you think so. It wasn't my fault that you lost Mother," Usui growled.

"It was because of you that Mother had to die! If she hadn't met that oaf of your father and had an affair with him, she would still be here now! She died giving birth to a child that disgraced the name of the family," he hissed, his hands clenched at his sides. "I still don't understand why you're punishing me for the sins of others. It couldn't be helped that mother was person who couldn't be loyal to her own husband," Usui spat out the words. "Don't you dare to talk about her like that!" Gerald shouted, wringing his hands.

"You should have just died when you had the chance," he hissed. "Uh, Gerald. What is going on?" Tora asked innocently, as though he had just accidently walked into a family feud, which he did. "Just talking to my lost half-brother," Gerald hissed as Cedric trained the gun at them. "So you reject the help of your family and now you come here to stir trouble. How noble of an assassin," Gerald said. He looked like he wanted to kill Usui there and then.

"Can we just talk this out?" Misaki asked and Gerald stared at her. "Girlfriend?" he asked. "Colleague," Usui muttered and Misaki felt a bit mad he didn't call her his girlfriend. "Take them to the dungeons, Cedric. I have a meeting to finish," Gerald said as he turned. "Come on," Cedric hissed as he grabbed both of them by the scruff. He was strong and Misaki tried to wrestle free. "Can you manhandle a woman properly?" she snapped. "No woman who would want to associate with this bastard child will be treated kindly," he said as Usui gave a grin, making him look like a feral cat.

"Usui?" she whispered as he lashed out, his leg connecting with Cedric's hand. He howled as the gun flew in the air, Usui catching it in his own. "Hold on to me," he said to Misaki, who wondered what he was talking about as he swung her into his arms and ran across the room at lightning speed. "What the heck?!" Gerald shouted as Usui made it for the window. "Oh no. Anything but that!" Misaki screamed as Usui smashed into the window, shards of glass floating around them like crystals as they dropped onto the terrace below.

Usui landed nicely and Misaki hoped he didn't break any bones as he continued to run. "Why did you do that?!" she shrieked as she caught sight of Cedric coming after them, a walky talkie in his hand. "I need backup! They are making for the Rose Maze!" he shouted. "This is going to be interesting," Usui muttered as Miskai pummeled him. "I can take care of myself," she said as she removed a taser gun from her maid skirts and fired it at Cedric, who was too stunned to react. He crashed to the ground , spamsing from the electricity.

"Nice, but how are you going to run in that?" Usui asked as Misaki grinned savagely, taking the skirt in her hands and tearing the material until the skirt only reach her knees. Usui stared as she did so, the dress making her look like an amazon warrior. "Come on," she said as he smiled, running into the Rose Maze.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your brother?" she asked as they took a turn, making their way down a long stretch of hedges. "Its not like he's actually my family. They cut me off when I ran away!" he said as they made another turn. The maze was huge, the hedges cutting most of the light that shone above them. The rain had slowed to a drizzle and Usui prayed hard they could make it out. He knew about the maze from the blueprints Tora had given him but he knew that he couldn't lose them for long.

"Halt!" someone shouted as they managed to catch up with them. Usui snagged out a knife from his pocket and let it fly, the blade sinking into the man's shoulder. He howled, dropping his weapon as Usui grabbed Misaki's wrist, pulling her through the hedge. Sunlight hit their faces as they reached a fountain ahead, the shouts of men catching up filling the air. "Where the heck are we going?!" Misaki shrieked. "I'm thinking!" he shouted back as he heard the sound of a taser being fired.

"Misaki!" he shouted as he turned, seeing the bolt of electricity shooting at them. At the last second, he turned his body, blocking Misaki from it as it hit him. He shouted as his body went numb, Misaki frozen under him. "You…" she whispered and he smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, Misa-chan," he whispered as he felt the world go dark around him. They landed in the fountain, Misaki gasping for breath as Usui's limp body threatened to block her escape. "Usui…" she thought as she grabbed his body, pulling him to the surface.

She gasped for air, panting as she deposited him on the stone side, the sound of guns being cocked filling the air. "Spies," the man who had shot Usui hissed. He bore some resemblance to Cedric so Misaki made a wild guess that that was his father. "You are under arrest for trying to harm the grandson of the Duke of Ravencastle and the chairman of the Walker Company, Gerald Walker. You'll be kept here for questioning under further notice," he said as Misaki grinned. "I think you got it all wrong," she said as she felt her body spasming from electricity. "Such a savage woman like you shouldn't be kept awake," he hissed as her body went numb, her head dropping next to Usui, who looked calm even though he was unconscious. "Usui…" she whispered as she felt the darkness swallow her up.

…..

Usui slowly opened his eyes, an angry throb building up in his brain. He moaned as he opened them wider, taking in the room he was in. He was strapped onto a chair in a dank room, no windows in sight and the manacles on his arms dug into his skin. "Nice way to treat your long lost grandson," he said to the man who stood in front of him. The man was well into his years, his face lined with wrinkles and his clawed hands fastened onto a walking stick, a raven perched on top. The thunderous look of disgust and contempt on his face made Usui's stomach lurch.

"You. If you were never born, Patricia wouldn't have died," he hissed as he tapped his walking stick on the ground. The sound echoed throughout the room as Usui hung his head. 'Haven't you gotten over it already old man? It was her fault for sleeping around with her own butler," Usui said when someone grabbed him from behind. "Don't you dare defile Patricia-sama like that!" the man who had tasered him earlier hissed as he sent another wave of electricity through him, painful enough to make him cry out in pain but not enough to knock him out.

"Your face makes me sick, however much it reminds me of my daughter," he grunted as he walked closer. He peered into Usui's face, the stench of alcohol floating from his mouth, making Usui want to retch. A faint smell of medication followed it as well. "Go tell Cedric to inform our informant about a job well done and that he will receive his reward soon. Its not like we were able to continue working with that Igarashi group any longer anyway," he said and the man bowed, walking out of the room.

"Just as I predicted. I suspected someone with Tora was working with you," Usui grinned as the older man lifted his cane, bringing it under Usui's chin. "However much I want to kill you , Patricia wouldn't forgive me from her grave if I did," he said as he jab the sharp edge at his chest. Usui hissed as it tore through his soaked shirt, the blade piercing the material to rest over his heart, cutting enough to draw blood. "An assassin huh? You're truly a shame to the Walker family," he said as he withdrew the stick and tapped it on the floor.

Usui felt large hands grabbing him from behind and stuffing a bag over his head. He didn't make a sound, waiting for the moment to happen. "Take him to the center. Just makes sure he's still in working order when you bring him back," the older man said as the men dragged Usui out of the chair. "You think your daughter will forgive you for torturing her son when you finally meet her on the other side, Richard Walker?" Usui called as he felt the man turned around. "Oh, you won't be dead. You'll just be a little… altered for my tastes," he sneered as Usui was dragged out.


	11. Unexpected visit and help

**Well guys now we are at chapter 11! That was pretty fast and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Misaki lay on the floor, opening her eyes to see a dank floor strewn with straw like the ones in the medival times prison cells. She felt sore all over, her nerves still raw from the electrocution from earlier. She rubbed her arms, feeling cold as she was still wrapped in her torn apart maids outfit. She hugged her knees to her chest, a dead feeling in her chest as she wondered what was going on. Usui, the illegimate son of a noble woman? His mother's side hated him so much, even though it wasn't his fault she had died and that he was a bastard child. No wonder he ran away from all of this… she thought to herself as she felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Yo, Misaki," a familiar voice said and she jerked up to see Hinata, smiling in his school uniform. He had the scar on his cheek from when they were children. He had been so fat then and when he tried to get an apple from the tree, he had fell hard. She had been so shocked when she saw him so scrawny when he entered high school. But this couldn't be real. He was dead. Had been for years. How could he be here?

"Hinata…" she whispered as she looked at him. She wondered if she was hallucinating. Maybe she had knocked her head somewhere, causing a concussion or something. She laughed silently to herself, wondering if she was loosing her mind. "Oi, Misaki. It isn't good to sit down laughing to yourself like that. People are going to think you're mad," Hinata groaned as he sat down next to Misaki. "How can you be here?" she mumbled as she hugged her knees even tighter, wanting to shy away from the person whom she had broken his heart.

"I don't know either. Maybe I just wanted to say hi," he said. "Hinata… I am so sorry for what happened. Maybe that day if I had just accepted your love, you wouldn't have stayed so late at the gas station and you wouldn't be attacked. You could still be alive…" she whispered as she felt tears spring from her eyes. "Misaki… its not your fault. I chose to do that. Nothing has to do with you rejecting me," he said. "You came all the way to Seika to profess your love to me and I repeatedly broke your heart over and over," she sniffed.

"Well I would have preferred if you actually did love me but you didn't. But I'm fine with it, really. I'm partially glad you didn't fall in love with me," he smiled as she jerked her head up. "What?!" she said as he grinned. "You like someone now don't you? The demon president who hated boys has finally have feelings for someone," he said as she blushed. "I.. I don't," she muttered as he grinned. "Don't lie Misaki. Its okay to like someone. Even though that person is such a perfect ass," he muttered while Misaki glared at him.

"He's not that perfect… well he does make super good food and he is good at everything… yeah… damn it, he's so perfect its annoying, especially with that smirk of his…" she tried to mimic it as Hinata laughed. "Love does blind you and make you do silly things," he smiled as she flushed. "Well, its only been a week since we met," she muttered. "Come on, Misaki. Lighten up!" he said as he smacked her back. The impact was hard and she smiled slightly, wondering if she was actually going nuts.

"Suzuna misses you a lot. She cried a lot after you died and she's never loved anyone else after that," Misaki said as Hinata scratched his cheek. "She likes me?! Wow! I never knew that since she always looks so blank," he said as Misaki giggled. "Well, I'm glad someone I knew in my life loved me," he said as he stood up. "Hey, where are you going?" Misaki called as he smiled. The light around him shone as he turned, a sad smile on his face. "Sorry, Misaki but I have to go," he said as he turned to walk away. "Wait, don't leave me! You-kun!" she screamed as she reached for him. He stopped for a moment, turning around at that nickname. "Its been a while since someone called me that," he smiled as he took her hand. "Promise me you won't blame yourself for what happened," he whispered as she sniffed. "You-kun… I am so sorry. For everything…" she whispered as he put a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry. I'm with my family now so I'm fine," he said as he stood up. "But now is the time for you to wake up. Sayonara," he smiled sadly as Misaki screamed his name.

"Misaki! Oi! Misaki! Wake up!" an angry voice called out as she stirred on her straw bed, turning to see Tora's face in hers. He looked relieved as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Thank goodness you're awake. The whole place is in chaos now thanks to your stunt," he growled as he pulled her up. "How did you get here?" she asked. "Gerald showed me around before and plus, it was pretty easy to get some help," he said as a shy maid came from nearby. "Oh man Tora… you're engaged you know," Misaki muttered as he turned red. "Oi! I didn't do that sort of thing I swear!" he shouted as he grabbed her by the wrist. His hand was about the same size as Usui's but it didn't hold the gentleness and warmth Usui gave her.

"Let go. I can walk on my own," she grunted as she tugged her arm away. For a moment, Tora look crestfallen but he walked down the hall anyway, the maid in front lighting the way with a lantern. "I can't believe they still use dungeons these days," Misaki said as they went up a flight of stairs. "Oh, Master Gerald likes to makes things extra dramatic. Its not all the time you get to throw someone into the dungeons," the maid said. Talk about dark humor…

"Where's Usui?" Misaki asked as they reached the upper level, light shining onto them from the ceiling. Tora quickly told the maid to go back and gave her a quick kiss on the hand, which made her squeal and take off down the hall. "We'll worry about him later. Right now, we have more pressing issues," Tora said as he walked down the hall. "I hate to admit this, but for once that Usui is right about something. Something I really wished didn't happen," Tora said as Misaki recalled what Usui had said in an earlier discussion.

 _"After looking at the list, it is made seem like the Walker group is responsible for the attacks," Usui spoke as he leaned in his chair. "Not possible. We've been partners in business for ages. Why would they go so far as to sabotage factories so far from their homeland?" Tora asked. "Maybe its not the group that is responsible but rather one individual," Usui said. "You know the Walker family has in employment one of the best lines of butlers in the world? I heard they are pretty skilled to the extent they could be secret agents," Usui said as Tora snorted._

 _"I'm listening," he said as Usui smirked. "It wouldn't be too hard for one of them to slip past the defenses of the factory and throw a wrench into its works," Usui said. Misaki listened as he spoke, wondering where he was getting at. "But why would one butler be working on his own? Its not like he would be able to gain anything out of it," Misaki said as Usui grinned._

 _"Well, what if he is following orders from a certain someone? Someone close to the Igarashi group," Usui said as the cogs in Misaki's brain started to turn. She was surprised when Maki was not present that day, whom Tora said had to go run an errand for his father. "Maki had been my aid since we were in Mibaogaoka High School. But he always didn't seem to be the ambitious sort of person, other than trying to open a restaurant of his which failed quite badly," he said._

 _"I think it would make sense since his group wasn't suspected of anything when we were making the list. From a source I have in Raven Castle, I have been told that a certain butler had been going out station for a week for a number of times since the start of the month, which was when the incidents started happening and there was a time a letter was found in the ashes of the fireplace and the informant managed to get hold of the person's signature," Usui said as he held out his phone, a signature barely visible on a piece of charred paper._

 _Tora frowned at the image as he leaned back in his chair, contemplating the situation. "Maki has been taking quite a number of extended leaves lately. I always wondered what he could possibly want by staying by my side around the clock. And when the letter from Raven Castle came, I wondered if it could all have been arranged so that he could meet the assailant in person," Tora said. Misaki sat there, amazed on how Usui had managed to get hold of an informant in the castle. "Well, we'll know for sure when we get there. Just make sure you can handle things should anything go south when we're there," Usui said and Tora nodded. "I always wanted to see if Maki could ever open his eyes when he's shocked," Tora grinned as the scene changed to them running down the hallway._

"So his hunch was right after all," Misaki said. "Maki was a fool to hire someone with ties to the Walker family but maybe that was the reason why he hired him too," Tora said as they slowed down. "Trade him to the Walker family and he gets the factories sabotaged. How lovely," Misaki said as they heard voiced coming from a storeroom. "You did well Cedric. Now that you've kept your end of the bargain, I'll keep my end of it to. You can do whatever you want to that assassin," Maki said. He didn't seem to bother to keep his voice low as he spoke.

"So that what Cedric's has been up to this month," a low voice said and Misaki nearly shrieked as she collided into the chest of Usui's older brother. His resemblance was so nerve racking that she nearly whacked him and called him "baka Usui" out of habit.

"He has been taking extended leaves this whole month and I wondered just what he could want with an entire month off. Its not like I don't have anyone else to take care of me but it did started to tick me off when I couldn't just tease him whenever I wish," Gerald said as Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Are you a sadist or what?" she said as he grinned. "Got that from my mother," he said as a low chuckle came from nearby. "So you did manage to find out, President Igarashi," Maki grinned as he pointed a gun at him, a clearly guilt stricken Cedric standing behind him.


	12. A betrayal and a confession

**Wohoo! The culprit has been revealed! I always wondered why on earth Maki would stand with Tora all this while so I thought it would be appropriate to make him the villain in this. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei.**

"What is the meaning of this, Cedric?" Gerald demanded as he removed a gun from his coat, training it at Maki. Tora just stood there, amused that his aid dare to point a gun at him. "So you did suspect your own aid. How nice of you," he sneered as he pointed at them. "Why, Maki? After everything my family has done to you, you chose to betray me for some British?" Tora said as Gerald glared at him. "You treated me like an underdog for years. Its time for the Maki family to rise again and take our rightful place at the top of the business chain in Japan," Maki said, his eyes still shut but Misaki could tell he was pretty pissed.

"Come on, stand down," Misaki said as she removed her own gun. "Gerald-sama. Forgive me," Cedric muttered as he cast his gaze to the floor. "Come on, Cedric. If you wanted me to give you more holidays and a real holiday at it, you should have just told me," Gerald said as Maki laughed. "You think so lowly of your butler, Gerald-sama? He put everything on the line just to protect your little secret," Maki sneered as Gerald froze.

"How did you…" he muttered as Maki grinned. "Tora confides me in nearly everything and since he knows you very well, you must have told him at some point or another. Its not like you can go long with a meeting without having an attack," Maki said. "What does he mean? Tora!" Misaki shouted as Tora clenched his fist. "Damn you. To think I could trust you," he said as Maki grinned. "This is the world of business, Tora. There is no law in this world so it isn't wrong to knock the heir of the throne to the ground before he has the chance to rise right?" he said as Tora lifted his head, a mad grin on his face.

"Now you've said it," he said as he leapt forward, his hands outstretched as he pinned Maki to the ground. "You know I'm a pro at Judo and a ton of other things," he hissed as they wrestled on the ground. "Cedric!" Gerald shouted just as he started to cough, the racking fit enough to make him collapse to his knees. "Gerald-sama!" Cedric shouted as he dived for his master, taking something out from his pocket. "Dammit. I hate that stuff," Gerald muttered as he swallowed. "You're not a child anymore, Gerald-sama! I can't force feed you your medication every day!" Cedric groaned as he helped his master to his feet.

"Maki stand down!" Misaki shouted as she tried to aim for him but both men were rolling around too much, Tora getting in her way. "So his true condition shows," Maki grinned as he lashed out at Tora, who cried out as Maki's fist connected with his head. He spun to the ground, holding it as Maki walked over, gun trained on his head. "Unless you want a bullet in your head, you'll do as I say," he said just as he felt himself getting grabbed on the shirt. "You little moron!" Misaki shrieked as she grabbed his shirt, letting him soar through the air and smash him hard against the wall. He grunted before falling back, his head connected with a small chair. He knocked it hard and collapsed to the ground, lying still.

"Is he…" Gerald muttered as Cedric supported him. "He's alive," Misaki said as she pressed her fingers on his neck. A slight pulse came from underneath the skin. "I'm thoroughly going to beat him to a pulp when we get back," Tora growled as he straightened himself. "I didn't know you know Aikido," he mused as Misaki straightened herself, having cuffed Maki and propped him against the wall. "Did it in school," she said as the other men glanced at her, wondering who this woman was.

"So, what did Maki threaten to expose until you decided to fly half way across the world to sabotage a few factories?" Misaki asked. Cedric hung his head as Gerald detached himself from his butler. "I'll explain," he said as Cedric gaped at him. "Gerald-sama! You can't!" he said as Gerald held up his hand. "They can be trusted," he said and Cedric closed his mouth. "I was born with the same illness that killed my mother after the gave birth to Takumi. It makes my body weaker and more susceptible to illnesses, which hinders my ability to work. As the heir to the Walker family and company, to have a sick heir would risk the company being taken over by other people. Not like I would let it happen on my watch," Gerald said.

"Gerald-sama… if anyone ever found out you were ill," Cedric said as Gerald waved his hand. "Even if they did find out, it is up to my grandfather to decide who runs the company and he is very good at making enemies unfortunately. We considered bringing in Takumi to be the next president of the company but he refused for obvious reasons," he said. "Its not like I'm going to die anytime soon, Cedric! Have some faith in me," he said as Cedric made a noise. "Forgive me, Gerald-sama. I have shamed the Walker family name," he said as he bowed on his knees. "Come on, Ceddy…" Gerald muttered as he pulled the other man to his feet and embraced him. "To go so far for me, you truly are a loyal servant of the Walker family," he said as Cedric threatened to cry.

"Oh, Tiger-kun. You might want to go collect my half-brother," Gerald said as a muscle in Tora's cheek twitched. "Where is Usui?" Misaki demanded. "From what my father told me, he was sent to an unknown facility about several hours drive from here. I don't know the exact location but I can try to help you to find him," Cedric said as he walked off. "So Maki traded Usui to get his help," Misaki said as Gerald shrugged. "He is a potential asset to the Walker family, given he's an assassin and an heir to the name," Gerald said. "Yet you cast him out whene he was a child," Misaki said.

"He ran away on his own accord. Couldn't blame him though. Everyone hated him, even me," Gerald said. "He's your own brother! How can you hate him so much?" Misaki said as Gerald clenched his fists. "Because of him, my mother is dead! If she had just chosen to abort him, she would still be alive!" he shouted, his voice resounding around the hall. "You have no idea how much we had to do to keep his existence under wraps. We thought if he was sent to Japan, the problem would be solved but when his adoptive parents died, the problem bounced back to us!" he said.

"I don't love him as a brother. But I don't entirely hate him other," Gerald said as Tora whistled. "So contradictory," he muttered as Cedric reappeared, holding a piece of paper. "Here are the coordinates to the location," he said as he handed to Tora. "Okay. I guess we'll be off then," he said as he turned to walk away. "What about him?" Misaki asked as she pointed at an unconscious Maki, who started to drool in his sleep. "I'll send him to the dungeons for a while until you come back," Gerald said as they turned to leave. "I'm sorry for this entire mess this joker made," Gerald said as he whacked Cedric over the head. "Same with us too," Tora said as they walked down the hall.

…

They drove in silence for a while , Tora's hand on the steering of the Lamborghini that Usui drove not too long ago when they had arrived in England. "I hope he's okay," Miskai murmured as she stared at the passing fields. "That guy is strong. He should be able to handle whatever it is they are doing to him," Tora said and images of Usui being tortured somewhere in an underground facility made her shudder. Night was already falling so Tora suggested that they set up camp in an inn in a nearby town. He pulled up the car into the tiny parking lot, the car out of place in a town where people only seemed to ride bikes.

"Your room is number 5," the old woman behind the counter wheezed as she handed them the keys. Misaki thanked her as they followed her up a flight of creaking steps, the luggage they carried hitting the steps every few seconds, threatening to make it crumble under their weight. The woman opened the door for them and shoved them inside, slamming it behind them as they looked around. Misaki didn't really liked the idea of sharing a room with Tora but she was glad that at least they had separate beds.

"Go shower. You look filthy," Tora said as he took off his shoes and flung himself on the bed. Misaki scowled as she picked up a towel and some clothes, slamming the door behind her as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was clumped together and she still wore the remnants of the maid outfit she had stolen from Raven Castle. Or rather Usui was the one who had stole it. Seeing that her hair was beyong saving, she picked up a pair of scissors and started to snip off locks of her hair, the hair falling into the sink.

When she had finished cutting her hair and showered, she walked out to see an already sleeping Tora on his bed, his hand pillowing his head as he snored slightly. He looked like a small child, his face calm in his sleep. "Guess people do look vulnerable when they're asleep," Misaki thought to herself as she moved over to her bed and tucked herself in, pulling herself under the blankets. She was out before she knew it, her snores filling the room for the rest of the night as she dreamed on what could be happening to Usui right now.

….

Usui grunted as he opened his eyes, his eyelids capped with blood so that they hurt as he tried to force them open. His mind was in a jumble as he tried to recall what was going on. He tried to recall why he was even in England in the first place. But wait, wasn't he always in England since he was born? The vague memories of a country manor in Japan floated before him before vanishing into the darkness. Usui tried to reach out to grasp more images of his life as they slipped away.

As he reached out, an image of a woman filled his mind. She slept on the couch in a house, was it even his own to begin with? She looked so peaceful as she slept and he wanted to comfort her and protect her from the world. She danced with him in a ball, her red dress twirling as they danced. Her lips pressed against his as they kissed, his mouth desperate to devour her very essence. Then those images started to fade and Usui cried out, trying to catch them before it was too late. Then her face disappeared from his mind, making him sink to his knees, realizing he had truly lost everything.


	13. Investigator Vs Assassin

**Happy weekend guys! Just a few more chapters and sadly this story will be coming to its end. Thank you so much for the support so far and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fanfic! I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Tora cursed a little as he jabbed at the GPS, the screen showing him that the hill in front of them was the place Usui was being held. Misaki opened the car door and stepped out, the cold air hitting her as she walked to the side of the hill. "Hey, Misaki. I think the GPS is broken," Tora called as he stepped out of the car as well, the wind ruffling his blonde hair as he took off his shades. Misaki wandered around the hill for a bit before she realized something.

Imbedded in the hill was a door handle, a passcode key next to it. "Darn, they had to use a password," Misaki grunted as Tora moved forward, a grin on his face as he took out his phone and a wire, hooking it to the panel. With a few clicks on his phone, numbers appeared on the panel and the door swung open, yawning wide to reveal a corridor that reminded Misaki of the old World War 2 bunkers.

"How did you do that?" she asked as they walked, their shoes slapping against the floor as the door slammed shut behind them. Misaki prayed hard that no one would notice them here and that they could just grab Usui and get the hell out of there. But she knew that would never happen in real life as a guard appeared around the corner, his eyes quirking up as he took aim. "What the heck are you two doing here?" he asked as He pointed a gun at them. A machine gun to be exact.

"Oh, we're just a couple on our honeymoon who got lost along the way," Tora grinned as he took Misaki by the hand and pulled her to his side. Misaki wanted to wrench her hand away but she was aware that bullets could be raining upon them at any moment. "This is a classified area and you would have needed the password to enter," the guard snapped as Tora gave a manic grin. "Guess it never does work," he sighed as he dashed to the guy, slamming a foot into his stomach. The guard grunted as Tora swung behind him, pulling his arm back as he whispered in his ear.

"Now, you're going to tell me where Usui Takumi is being kept or I'll make sure you end up nice and broken," he said and Misaki wondered how he had even learned those moves. "Over my dead body," the man hissed as Misaki came forward. "Its not him whose going to beat you up. Its me," she growled as Tora allowed her to pick up the guy and toss him into the wall at full force. The guard shouted as he connected to the wall, slumping to the ground as Misaki held a taser in her hand, a mad smile on her face as she thought of the ways she could torture one of the people who tortured her partner somewhere in this facility.

"Where is he?" she said as she held the taser in her hand. The guard yelped but refused to reveal the location. Sighing, Misaki slammed the taser into his side, making him squirm in pain. "The next time you refuse to talk, I'm going to have Tora here break your arm," she whispered, adrenaline coursing through her body as she threatened to break him. Tora gave a low whistle as he approached them, cracking his knuckles as he went. The guard finally yielded and ranted, "He's in cell 4, right at the end of the corridor. But you'll have to get past all the guards first if you want to get to him," the guard said as both of them grinned.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Misaki said as Tora grabbed the guard by the arm and cracked it with a sickening crack. The guard howled as he dropped to his knees, cradling his broken arm as Misaki landed a kick in his face, making him drop like a sack of potatoes. "Where did you learned to be a hacker?" Misaki asked as they ran down the corridor, the sounds of guards who had heard their little chat coming after them.

"Surprisingly, it was Maki. Sometimes when we were younger we wanted to listen to board meetings my father had so we taught ourselves how to get pass security," he said as the sounds of guards approaching filled the air. "Funny," Misaki said as she took out a gun, setting it on stun mode. She didn't want to kill someone who was just following orders, even though they were set on killing them. "Here, and try not to hurt anyone more than necessary," Misaki said as she tossed a gun to Tora, who grinned as he turned around and fired, one of the bullets hitting a guard, who cried out as he slumped to the ground. Misaki hoped he was still alive.

"Where the heck is it?" Misaki gasped as they ran down the never ending corridor, nothing but walls of earth meeting them. More guards had started to come and Misaki was getting restless. "Hold them off! I'll go find Usui!" she shouted, even though she didn't want to leave the guy behind. Tora grinned as he stood his ground, the guards starting to surround him. "I would do anything to protect you, Misaki," he called as he leapt into the fray, starting to kick and punch the guards. Misaki wondered what he could have meant as she noticed a door appearing. However, her heart sank when she realized the door read cell 1. From within, she thought she could hear the sounds of someone crying in pain.

"Shit, where is it?" she grunted as she ran past another door. Cell 2. Almost there… a guard popped out from the darkness and charged at her. Without thinking much, she grabbed him by the jacket and hurled him to the ground, tasering him before he had time to react. She dropped his body on the ground as she continued her search, her eyes darting past the earth walls to see one of the cells heavily guarded. "Bingo," she whispered as she charged, shooting them as she ran. They dropped like flies, her aim sure as she danced around them, a spectacle to behold as she took them down. Her body hummed with energy as she thought of being reunited with Usui. That baka, just why did he mean so much to her?

She snatched up the id of one of the guards and slid it through the panel, the door swinging open to reveal a dark room. She stepped in, trying to find the lights when she heard a low moan. "Usui!" she gasped as she ran to his side, his body covered with whip marks and his body was wet. She wondered how he could have tolerated sitting like this in the cold. His hands were bound to the chair with rope, red marks binding his wrists like bracelets where the rope had cut into his flesh

"Come on, Usui. Let's go home," she whispered as she cut the ropes and helped him to his feet. He didn't so much grunted and she wondered if he was even conscious. She checked his pulse, the slow thump of his heartbeat flowing to her fingers as he lifted his eyes to her. She felt shock and fear rush through her as his gaze met hers. He had always been the type to have blank eyes but this time, it looked like he didn't even exist inside his own body. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air.

"Baka Usui!" its me, Misaki! I came here to rescue you!" she shrieked as she kicked at him. Her kicks connected with his arm and she wondered how he could stand the pain even after all the torture he had been through. "Well done, Takumi," a voice said as the father of Cedric moved into the low light, a grin on his face as he watched the investigator getting suffocated by her partner the assassin.

"What the heck did you do to him?" she wheezed, the oxygen slowly seeping away from her. "Let's just say we corrected him a bit. Lord Richard was so disgusted when he found out his bastard of a grandson turned out to be an assassin but since his Lordship had a heart that was very forgiving," the butler said and Misaki wanted to snort, wondering how forgiving could the duke be when he had tortured his own grandchild into becoming an empty shell, "He decided Takumi should be given a chance to serve the Walker family in the shadows by eliminating all of their enemies."

"His name is Usui! Usui Takumi! Not some robot assassin used to kill people!" she shouted and the butler clicked his tongue. "Usui was the name he borrowed from his time as the adopted son of his mother's cousin. Now that he had come back to the Walker family, he is to give up that name and submit to the duke," he said as Misaki started to see spots in her vision. She couldn't go on like this. She was going to die at this rate by Usui's hand… that thought made her want to laugh.

Just then, there was a flicker of light in Usui's eyes and he dropped her, Misaki landing with a thump on the ground. She quickly got up and readied her gun in front of her, taking aim at the man behind Usui. "You are under arrest for the torturing of a citizen of this country!" she snapped as the man chuckled. "Your Japanese laws do not extend to this country. You have no power over here," he said as he clicked his fingers. "Takumi. Get rid of the girl," he said and Usui lunged at her, producing a knife from nowhere.

"Usui!" she screamed as she tried to avoid shooting him. The gun went off, catching the butler off guard as he tumbled to the ground. Usui dived at her, his knife shining as he brought it to her throat. "Baka Usui! Its me, Misaki!" she shrieked as she produced her own knife, even though she didn't want to hurt him. She swung it up and drove it into his leg, hoping the pain would snap some sense into him. "We're partners remember? Tora recruited us to find out who was behind the incidents at his companies factories!" she gasped as he ignored the wound on his leg, which had started to ooze blood. Misaki felt so bad at having to hurt him.

"I lived with you for a while. I don't know why I did that, but it was fun having someone cooking for me and working with me on a case," she said as she felt something nick her shoulder. Something warm flowed from the spot and she grunted. "You remembered we went to the ball? Now I remember who the man was. It was Gerard, your brother! He was there that night! That's why you kissed me then, to avoid getting seen by him!" she said as he flew at her. She ran to the side as he bounced off the wall, flying at her.

She felt herself knocked off her feet and he was on top of her, his green eyes shining as he pressed the blade to her throat. Misaki could feel warm blood flowing from the cut, staining her shirt. "Remember when I told you about Hinata? How he died because of me? Now I feel maybe it was fate that we met, so I could die and atone for my sin," she whispered, the tears flowing from her eyes. "I wouldn't mind dying by your hand. If I cannot snap you out of your madness, maybe its better if I die knowing you were with me till the end," she whispered. She was scared, scared to death to know that she might die here. She thought of her family, her friends, Tora, Usui…

"If you want to kill me now, do it, baka Usui!" she shouted, her screamed bouncing against the walls as she closed her eyes, waiting for the finishing blow to come. _At least_ , she thought, _I can be with you, Hinata._ As she readied herself, she felt the pressure lessen and the blade clattered to the floor. She felt something drop on her face and she glanced up to see Usui crying, his tears falling on her face. "Misa-chan… I'm so sorry," he whispered as he picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I will never hurt you. Ever. I can never forgive myself for doing this to you," he whispered as he stroked her hair and she let herself get fussed for a bit, knowing very few people had ever seen the vulnerable man Usui Takumi actually was. As he let her go, she smiled as he grinned his signature cat grin, the one that drove her crazy with annoyance and happiness at the same time. "Oh, Misa-chan. You hurt me," he said as he grinned as though he just realized his wound was there. "You were about to kill me, baka. I thought if I could wound you, maybe the pain would bring you back," she muttered as he smiled, the smile lighting up the world around them.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," he whispered as he cupped her face, his eyes shining as he wanted to lean forward and drown himself in her scent. "Oho, such a nice reunion," Tora mused from the entrance as they sprang back, Misaki's face flushed. "How did you get past the guards?" she asked even though she knew it was a stupid question to ask. "Oh, I just kicked and punched my way through. Anyway, you better get out of here. More reinforcements might be coming soon," he said as he walked away, humming the Japanese national anthem under his breath for some reason. Misaki helped Usui to his feet, letting him lean against her. "Come on, let's go home, baka Usui," she said as they walked to their freedom.

 **Out of curiosity, if there are any Vampire Knight fans out there, can you give me a story recommendation? I want to write one but I just can't find any ideas to write. As long as it is not about lemon or yaoi, I'll accept the request.**


	14. Going home

**Well guys this is the second last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for the support on this story and I also want to thank everyone for helping this story reach 40 reviews! I never expected to get so many reviews for this story. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

They left England the next day, with Maki in tow. They drugged him before handing him over to the authorities, who Misaki instructed to send him back to Japan for trial for plotting against the Igarashi group. As for the Walker family, due to their high standing and influence in England, they were untouchable for now. Since, Misaki could forgive the Duke for having tried to torture is grandson into becoming a lethal weapon.

"Come and visit soon, Takumi," Gerald grinned as they waved them goodbye. Cedric didn't look particularly pleased with the idea but he just stood next to his master, waving them off as they got into Bentley. "You know I wouldn't," Usui grinned as he got into the car. Gerald said a word that couldn't be repeated as Cedric closed the door for them, the car taking off down the road to London.

For most of the way, Misaki and Usui just slept, their heads bumping into each other as the car bumped along the rode. Tora watched the two of them, thoughts running through his head as he looked at Misaki. "That woman is such a piece of work," Tora had told Maki when they had first arrived in London. They could hear the two of them arguing as they fought over the bed. "You're already engaged, Tora," Maki said as he poured him a glass of wine. As Tora swirled the drink in his hand, he recalled meeting Misaki for the first time, how confident she had been when she had presented all the information to him and narrowed down the suspect list. If it weren't for her and Usui, Chiyo could have been more seriously injured during the ball.

"Ayuzawa Misaki eh?' Tora muttered as the city of London came into view. He checked his watch, hoping the jet had arrived on time. He had obliged to letting both of them ride home with him since he partially wanted to save money on having to buy tickets for them and he also wanted to say something to them before they separated for good. After a good two hours of getting stuck in traffic, the driver announced their arrival at Heathrow Airport.

Misaki yawned as she took their bags, helping Usui take his as he was currently in crutches. She would chide at him as he made some comments about her, especially her hair, which she had reduced to a smart bob. As they argued over her hair, Tora thought how good she looked no matter what she wore or how her hair looked like. That stirred something in his heart. Just then, a text message came in and he unlocked his phone to see a message from Chiyo. "Can't wait to see you when you get home," she texted and he smiled as he sent an emoji to her with a heart. That girl was so innocent but Tora loved her all the same.

On the plane, Tora decided to play a game of monopoly with them, which ended up being dragged on for four hours since Misaki was determined to win all the property Usui had taken from them. He watched as they argued over why Usui seemed to land on all the good spots and when he had said it was due to his alien instincts, she had nearly flung the board at him. Tora wasn't really fond of Usui but he knew the guy didn't like him either. But the look he gave Misaki, it was something Tora felt like he shouldn't do, as though Misaki belonged to him.

After the game of monopoly, they duked out to a long karaoke session and Tora surprised himself with being able to sing 10 songs the whole way before everyone collapsed with exhaustion. He was surprised to see that they could even sing and he snorted when he recalled the love songs that Usui had sang, sending Miskai into a frenzy. For the rest of the trip, the slept as the plane rumbled in the sky, Tora unable to sleep due to the thoughts that raced through his head.

When they touched down, the two of them were still bickering over the investigation and Tora wished he could just cover his ears as they walked down the ramp. "Thank you for everything," Misaki said and Tora whirled around, surprised she had said that. "You're welcome," he muttered, surprising himself since he had never actually said that to anyone before. "We'll see you at the trial then?" Misaki asked and he grunted, unsure of what to say. His heart was thumping against his chest and he opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. "You talk too much," he said and without a second thought, he strode over to Misaki and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Misaki went soft under his as he cupped her face with his hand, growling as he deepened the kiss. She smelled like some cheap sort of shampoo and also like the weird cologne Usui wore. He blotted out Usui's face from his mind as he kissed her. Misaki squeaked under him and after a while, he pulled apart, sneering as he took in the satisfaction. Misaki looked dumbfounded while Usui's face was unreadable.

"Oh, so that's your jealous face?" Tora grinned as he looked at the other man, who looked furious. Fire had started to emit from him as he gripped his crutches, his knuckles turning white. "Wow, now that is something you don't get to see all the time," Tora laughed as Usui started to spew. Misaki sensed the tension and was about to say something when Tora slid the final bolt home. "That was a sight to remember," he grinned and Usui exploded, dropping his crutches as he slammed into him, snarling as he tried to hit Tora in the face. "Usui! Tora! Stop this!" Misaki yelled as she tried to break them apart. Some officers had arrived and they tried to pull the two fighting men. As Tora felt a punch connect with his face, he felt a smile pull on his face as Usui was dragged off him. It was all worth it.

….

"Great job, Ayuzawa," her boss said as he read her file. They had finally solved the case and Maki would be imprisoned for a mere month. That may seem very little but it would be torturous for him. "Say, wasn't there supposed to be someone new entering the agency today?" he asked just as he heard the squeals of the female staff filling the air. "Oh, he's so handsome! Excuse me mister, but are you single? Here's my phone number! The seat next to me is vacant! Come sit over here!" the women shouted as Misaki threw open the door of the office to see Usui Takumi standing there, dressed in a suit and tie.

"Oh, so you're Usui," the boss said as he sensed a dangerous aura emitting from Misaki. "Why are you late on the first day of work, baka Usui?" she snapped and the other staff edged away with fear, wondering what the hot new worker had to do with the fearsome investigator. "Oh, Misa-chan. I overslept," he said and he yawned as if to prove the point. "How can you overslept when you have an alarm?" she shrieked as some of the people present started to whisper. Misaki ignored them and stalked out, grabbing him by the tie and dragging him away.

"Oi, you sure you want to do this?" she asked as they stood in the empty room. She had wanted to bring him to the boss's room but somehow her legs had led her there instead. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as he grinned at her, his green eyes flashing in the dark as he slammed a hand onto the wall next to her. "Why are you so scared Misa-chan? Colleagues are allowed to date each other," he grinned as she turned red.

"That's not the point," she muttered as he smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure our relationship will last," he grinned as he put his hand under her chin, bringing her face up to stare into his. "You baka, perverted alien Usui," she mumbled as he kissed her gently, her breath taken away as they kissed. "You want to head over for dinner after this? I found this cute café called Maid Latte if you want," he whispered and she grinned. "Sure," she said as the door burst open, some of her colleagues spilling in.

"Oh, Misa-chan has a boyfriend! Unbelievable!" one of her colleagues gasped as they sprang apart. "Wow, I thought she would be the most single lady ever!" a man grinned as Usui adjusted his tie. "So moe!" one woman sighed as she shook with happiness. Before they could continue their ranting, the boss came and yelled for them to get back to work. "So are you on?" Usui said as he offered her a hand. "Deal," she said as she let him lead her to the workplace, letting him comfort her with his presence.


	15. Epilogue

**At last, we have reached the end of this story. Thank you so much for all your support on this rollercoaster journey of The Investigator and the Assassin. I had so much fun writing, releasing the chapters and having amazing conversations with some of the commenters.**

 **I may not be writing for a while since I will be heading to** **university soon and since I don't know how things would be like, I might or might not be able to write like this for a while but I'll write if I get an idea! Hope university is gonna be fun!**

 **I hope I can write something like this again in the future and I really thank you for your never ending support. Now, may I present to you the final chapter of this story. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei.**

Misaki stood in front of the mirror, nervously tugging at the dress she was wearing. Never did she expected this day to come and she was nervous as hell. "Aw you look so beautiful Misaki!" Sakura chided as she gave her friend a hug. Suzuna and their mother where standing outside as the brides maid helped the bride get ready for her wedding. Her cheeks were flushed as she thought of how she was going to be wedded off to a perverted alien from outer space.

 **A few months ago…**

"Oi baka! Let's just get this over with," Misaki growled as they weaved through the crowd. Once again they were partnered together for a mission, this time involving guarding the Prime Minister of Japan. He had had various assassination attempts on him these last few months and they had been assigned to find out the people behind it. The reason for it was due to the director saying that they have the best partner combo; in reality it was due to them being the so called most moe couple in the office.

"Just smile," he whispered in her ear as he steered her to the dance floor. She recalled the first time they had done this and when the music started to play, she felt herself get swept off her feet by Usui, who smiled as he twirled her around. When he brought her back up, he put his mouth close to her ear.

"The others are in position I assume?" he asked. She shuddered as his breath crept up her neck. "Yeah. Now all we have to do is apprehend the culprit," she whispered as the music ended, signaling the beginning of the speech. They had already identified the culprit so all they had to do was wait. The crowd went wild as the Prime Minister approached the stage, moving to stand at the pulpit.

Just like in a movie, the lights died and there was the sound of the crowd moving and screaming in panic. Luckily they had anticipated this would happen and Usui had moved away the moment the lights died and Misaki had spoken into the coms, signaling everyone to get into position. She took out the gun strapped to the holster on her leg and held it in front of her, ready for anything unexpected.

Soon the lights were turned back on and Usui smiled as he brought the culprit to his knees. The place was swarmed with detectives and police as people were escorted out of the building, leaving just the two of them standing there. The scene brought memories to both of them about what had happened with Tora several years back. That time his fiancé had been injured but luckily, no one was injured this time.

"Misaki, will you come over to my place for a bit?" he asked. Misaki flushed as she nodded, wondering why the sudden invitation. It wasn't uncommon for her to go over to his place these few years since they were dating but she still felt weird about herself being in a relationship, something she thought would never happen in a million years. The night air was cold as they got into the cab and made their way to his apartment.

Even after all this time, the space was still barren as though he had just moved in. Misaki wasn't that great of a house decorator so the only thing she got for the space was a coffee machine since both of them enjoyed the beverage. Despite being nearly midnight, Usui made a move to the machine and started to make some. Misaki went to the spare room to change out of her clothes to more casual ones.

"Hey Usui! I need to go back soon so maybe I'll only be here for an hour," she called as she stood outside in jeans and a sweater. She had left her hair tied up and she felt a little exposed as some stray wind hit her neck. Her eyes widened when something popped in her face and a small circle of light appeared on the table in front of her, revealing a small cake with the words "Happy Birthday Misaki" written in red icing. Two steaming mugs of coffee stood next to it.

"Happy birthday, Ayuzawa," Usui said as he gave her a hug. His embrace was soft and she let herself melt into him, releasing all the stress and tiredness she had accumulated for the past few weeks, pouring everything into him. "So where did you get the cake?" she asked as they sat down. "Oh. The maid latte staff gave this as a present when I told them about it. The manager was saying it would be so moe if I gave it do you," he grinned. She could imagine them doing just that since they were ranked the best couple ever to venture to the café.

"Say, Misa-chan. What would you say you move in with me?" he asked as she choked on her coffee. "Eh?! I mean I do stay over once in a while but permanently… we're not even married or anything," she stammered. Her face had gotten so red she wanted to go to the outside and cool herself down. "Then what if I told you I want you to be my wife?" he grinned as her heart stopped. Oh shit. Is this really happening?

"Ayuzawa Misaki, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Usui asked as he got down to one knee. His eyes sparkled in the night lights as he held out a small box with a tiny ring in it. The ring was simple with a few stones in it and as he smiled at her, Misaki felt the tears come to her eyes as she nodded. "Yes… I'll marry you…baka Usui," she whispered as she hugged him tight.

"Oh, that means you'll be a baka because you'll be an Usui from now on, eh?" he smiled as she cuffed him on the head. "Shut it, baka Usui," she growled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He pressed his lips against hers and they were soon engulfed in light so bright that Misaki thought she had gone to heaven…

 **Back to the present…**

"Shall we?" her mother said as Misaki stepped into the hall. The maid latte staff squealed as they saw her in it, the dress having been designed by the nephew of the manager. Aoi stood at the side, nodding in approval at his creation being worn by Misaki. A little farther off from the group stood her father, who looked a little nervous in his suit.

"Misaki… I know you may never forgive me for what I did back in the past but thank you for letting me walk you down the aisle," he stammered, waiting for the death glare that she would normally throw at him. Instead, he was meet with his daughter smiling with such happiness that he couldn't help but hug her hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, my baby girl has grown up," he whispered as he wife pried him off her and wiped his face.

The music soon began to play as they made their way to the church. For some reason, Usui wanted the wedding to be conducted in England and even his brother and Cedric were in attendance among the guests of the reception. Tor said he had an amazing gift waiting forth after the ceremony so he was busy getting ready. She smiled as she stood at the doors, flowers being thrown from above as her new husband awaited her at the end. He looked radiant in his tux, his hair combed back.

Old friends and colleagues smiled and clapped as she was led down the aisle, her only focus on the man in front of her. As her father let her go, she found herself facing him, the veil shielding her flushed face from Usui. As the pastor began to say the words, she felt herself being taken back to the time where she had first met him. The time the both of them had spent together was something she would never forget and she felt like a gaping hole had been filled in her after all this while.

As she turned to the side, she thought she could make out a handsome Hinata standing at the side, a smile on his face as he gave her a thumbs up. Next to him was a woman with blonde hair and she smiled as she looked on. Something about her seemed so familiar… as Misaki turned to face Usui, she was surprised when she caught some stray tears forming in his eyes. He smiled as both figures waved on until they disappeared.

Soon they found their lips exchanging vows and the time soon came for the main event. "Now I pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor said as Usui lifted the veil to reveal Misaki's face. Some tears had formed in her eyes as she thought how they had just received the blessings of someone they had lost. "I love you, Usui Misaki," he smiled as he tilted her head. There were some squeals from the crowd as she grinned. "Shut up, baka Usui," she said as she kissed him hard, sending the church erupting into applause. At that, the sound of the bells rang through the air, signaling a new chapter of life for the investigator and assassin.

 **Shit me. I always want to go for a wedding... Sniff... So now they are officially husband and wife! Yay! The power couple is alive and sailing!**

 **Thanks once again for reading and supporting this fanfic and I hope I can hear more from you in the future!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	16. Release of book

Just wanted to let you guys know but I just published a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" under the pen name Angel Carstairs on .uk (its self published and only available in ebook form). Hope you guys will check it out and support it! Its about conquering our inner demons and having to deal with all the shit in life and how it feels to go through certain times in life where you just wonder what the heck is going on.

Here is the link : s?k=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&ref=nb_sb_noss

You can also check out my Facebook page "Angel Carstairs' Writing Page" and like and follow it!

Thats about it for now. Checking out now!


End file.
